Révélation
by Shannara Slytherin
Summary: Quand Harry découvre la vérité sur ses origines. inclu slash HP/SS
1. Chapitre I

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi. 

N/S= note de Shannara Slytherin (moi)

N/M= note de Masterlygirl

**Chapitre I**

-Non, il n'en est pas question !

-Mais Severus, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire, Minerva et Hagrid sont en mission et c'était la pleine lune hier, Remus n'est pas en état...

-Je sais bien Albus, mais ce garçon n'a pas confiance en moi, n'y a-t-il personne d'autre ? 

-Tu sais bien que non ! J'irais bien moi-même mais je ne peut pas laisser Poudlard en ce moment.

Severus tenta une autre approche :

-Non Albus, je n'irai pas un point c'est tout ! 

Une heure après, Severus Snape, maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard se retrouvait dans Privet Drive se demandant pourquoi le sort (et surtout Dumbledore) s'acharnait sur lui.

Il était là, entouré de jardins on ne peut plus ordinaires, habillé dans ses meilleurs vêtements moldus, noirs (N/M : qui s'en serait douté ?), se dirigeant vers le numéro 4, uniquement pour s'assurer du bien-être du Survivant.

Il sonna, se retenant de piétiner les tulipes bordant la porte. 

-Va répondre Dudykins s'il te plaît !

*Bien sûr* pensa-il *Potter est trop délicat pour répondre à la porte, ce gosse doit être en train de jouer avec Merlin sait quel attirail moldu*

La porte s'ouvrit sur un énorme garçon d'environ le même âge que Potter.

* MERLIN ce garçon doit peser 300Kg. Il est plus gros qu'il n'est grand. Comment Potter peut-il être si maigre tandis que ce porc est si massif ?* Se demanda Severus *Probablement qu'il ne veut pas ruiner son image parfaite* lui répondit son côté cynique. 

-C'est pour quoi ?

Se forçant à retenir un commentaire sarcastique, il répondit :   

-Je suis Severus Snape, je viens pour Harry Potter…

-PAPAAAAAAA !!!! Un de ces phénomènes est à la porte !

Et le garçon s'enfuit sans demander son reste pour laisser place à un homme avec une face rouge violacée.

-Sortez tout de suite de ma pelouse, je ne veux pas des gens comme vous ici…

Retenant la malédiction qu'il avait au bout des lèvres il répéta sa demande.

-Je viens chercher Harry Potter. Dit-il faisant un pas menaçant à l'intérieur. 

-Il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici, sortez de ma maison.

Cette fois c'en était trop, sortant sa baguette il murmura : « petrificus totalus » et laissa Vernon s'affaisser au sol !

Il entra dans la maison et pointa sa baguette sur la femme à la porte de ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, où est Harry Potter ?

La femme pâlit et dirigea son doigt tremblant en direction de la porte sous les escaliers. Severus s'avança fit un rapide alohomora pour se débarrasser des nombreuses serrures qui ornaient la porte de ce qui semblait être un placard. Il n'y avait aucun moyens que Potter soit là dedans, cela ne pouvait avoir la taille d'une chambre… si la femme lui avait menti elle allait voir…

Severus avait vu beaucoup de choses dans son passé de Mangemort mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ceci… quand la porte s'ouvrit, il entendit un murmure. « Non, s'il vous plait oncle Vernon, s'il vous plait ne me frappez plus… s'il vous plait… » Et puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il le vit. Harry Potter, plus maigre que jamais, baignait dans une marre de son propre sang, certains de ses membres formant des angles bizarres, ses côtes apparentes sous un T-shirt à moitié déchiré. Il avait des hématomes partout sur le corps, des traces de fouet lacéraient son dos et la peau de sa main gauche était entièrement brûlée. 

Prenant rapidement sa décision, il dit :

-Tout va bien Potter, je vais vous sortir d'ici !

-Professeur Snape ?!

-Oui c'est moi Harry, répondit-il ne notant pas qu'il avait utilisé le prénom du garçon pour la première fois, je vais vous amener à Poudlard, cependant il va falloir me faire confiance, je ne veux pas vous blesser mais ça vas faire un peu mal ! 

Se maudissant de n'avoir pas pris le stock de potion qu'il avait habituellement sur lui, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et sortit de la maison. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans la rue que sa charge s'évanouit ! Il sortit de la zone anti-transplanage installée autour de la maison, transplana à Pré-au-lard et se précipita vers l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

**Note de Shannara** : Bon, ouf c'est fait, c'était pas simple.... Merci à Masterlygirl ma bêta… C'est à elle qu'il faut faire vos réclamations si il reste des fautes. (N/M : précisons que si tu ne faisais pas de fautes, je ne pourrais pas en oublier ! ^___^)

J'aimerais bien 5 reviews avant le chapitre suivant… me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  REVIEWEEEEEZ pliiiiiiiiiize.


	2. Chapitre II

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

**Chapitre II**

Severus entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

-Pomfrey !!!

-Qu'y a-t-il Sever… Oh Merlin, posez-le sur un lit.

Reprenant rapidement les réflexes acquis en plus de vingt ans de carrière, l'infirmière poussa Severus en dehors de son infirmerie lui disant d'aller chercher le directeur.

Il revint bien vite accompagné d'un Albus Dumbledore aux yeux éteints.

-Comment va-t-il Pompom ?

-Il a trois côtes cassées, un poumon perforé, un bras en six morceaux et une jambe en quatre, sa main gauche à été complètement brûlée et il à la mâchoire brisée. En dehors de cela, il a des traces de lacération plus ou moins récentes sur tout le dos et des hématomes partout. Il souffre également de malnutrition grave et d'une légère déshydratation.

J'arriverai à guérir la plupart de ces dommages rapidement mais il mettra du temps à se réalimenter correctement, d'ici là il aura besoin de potion nutritive… Severus ? 

-Bien sûr, je m'y mets immédiatement.

Et il partit dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Les quelques heures suivantes virent Severus s'acharner violemment sur les ingrédients entrant dans la composition d'une potion nutritive.

Après avoir apporté sa potion à l'infirmerie, Severus redescendit dans ses cachots et travailla sur son plan de leçon pour la rentrée.

Dix minutes après avoir commencé, il se retrouvait sur une chaise dans l'infirmerie à tenir la main de Harry, non Potter. Depuis quand s'était-il mit à l'appeler Harry dans ses pensées… ?

Ce jour là, le maître des potions ne quitta pas le chevet du Survivant plus de quelques minutes ni le lendemain d'ailleurs, et quand Harry se réveilla dans la soirée du troisième jour, il était toujours là.

A son réveil, Harry se trouva couché dans un lit, il pensa tout d'abord être revenu dans la seconde chambre de Dudley mais son lit n'avait jamais été si confortable.

Il fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et vit du blanc, rien que du blanc, partout. Quelqu'un lui mit ses lunettes et il reconnu l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Alors tout lui revint en mémoire, la « punition » de Vernon, le placard et… le professeur Snape ?

Un verre vint se poser sur ses lèvres et il aspira quelques petites gorgées accueillant avec joie la fraîcheur du liquide.

-Merci, parvint-il à articuler.

Tout son corps était douloureux, chaque parcelle de peau touchant le matelas le faisait souffrir et une douleur lui martelait le crâne.   

Il se força pourtant à tourner la tête comptant voir Mme Pomfrey ou Dumbledore mais certainement pas…

-Professeur Snape ?

-Oui, c'est moi Harry !

Eh merde, il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, qu'est-ce qui l'avait prit de faire ça ? Et apparemment le gosse l'avait entendu, il lui souriait maintenant !

Le regard du jeune homme parcouru son corps notant chaque ecchymose et ce fut seulement lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa main que Severus remarqua qu'il la tenait toujours. Il mit quelques instants à enregistrer ce fait puis lâcha la main comme si c'était un charbon ardent.

L'infirmière entra à ce moment.

-Ah tiens, monsieur Potter, réveillé à ce que je vois !

*Elle a trouvé ça toute seule ?* pensa Severus 

Pomfrey s'affaira quelques instants autour du jeune homme puis lui tendis un bouillon.

-Je n'ais pas vraiment faim merci ! Tenta Harry

-Mangez tout monsieur Potter… !!!

Dès la première gorgée, Harry sentit une vague de nausée.

-Doucement ! 

Harry était presque parvenu à oublier son professeur de potion.

-Hum… professeur Snape ?

-Appelez-moi Severus…

Et voilà que ça recommençait, il venait de dire à son étudiant de l'appeler par son prénom, c'était un cauchemar… !

-Très bien S-Severus, heu… pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

Essayant de ne pas grimacer à l'écorchage de son nom, il ne pu pas retenir une pointe de son sarcasme habituel.

-Vous n'aviez peut-être pas noté, mais je vis ici !

-Dans l'infirmerie ?

-Eh bien…

Severus fut sauvé par l'entrée de Dumbledore.

-Ah tiens mon garçon, comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux merci. Heu… qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ?

-Tu vas rester à Poudlard pour la fin des vacances.

-Mais Albus, interrompit Severus, les sors de protections dépendent du nombre d'habitants au château, ils sont beaucoup plus faibles pendant les vacances…

-J'allais y venir Severus, je crois qu'il serait bien que tu restes avec un professeur qui puisse assurer ta sécurité Harry !   

Severus voyait tout à fait où il voulait en venir, c'était simple, il ne restait que Trelawney et lui au château, tous les autres étaient en mission.

Il soupira et dit :

-Très bien Albus, quand est-ce qu'il emménage ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?  Il n'arrivait plus à retenir sa langue ! Voilà que maintenant il venait de permettre au garçon de vivre avec lui et il avait accepté sans discuter !

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait vu Harry faire des yeux ronds !

-Très bien, est-ce que ça te vas Harry ? demanda le vieil homme ?

Le Survivant regarda un moment Severus puis sourit et dit :

-J'ai vécu seize ans avec les Dursley, je pourrai bien vivre un mois avec le professeur Snape !

Severus ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne mais la comparaison le blessa. 

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

**Lady Jedusor** : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, je suis une de tes fans et ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir une review de toi… tu dis « pauvre petit Riri », moi je l'aime bien comme ça, ça le rend un peu moins Gryffindor. Merci encore pour la review, dis-moi ce que tu penses de la suite !

**Na-Chan**** : Désolée pour la fin, mais j'aime bien quand il y a du suspens ! *sourire sadique* Merci beaucoup pour la review, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu aimes ! Juste encore une petite chose : JE VEUX LA SUITE DE AURUM !!! Je suis accro à ta fic. **

**Andadrielle**** : Merci infiniment pour tous les compliments *rougit* Tu trouves que Harry fait pitié, merci : C'est bien de voir que l'ambiance que j'ai voulu donner au chapitre rend tellement bien. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre.**

**Teaolemon** : Merci beaucoup, la suite est là avec un peu d'avance, continue à reviewer.

**Siriette** : Voilà la suite c'est assez rapide pour toi ? Merci pour le compliment et pour ta review ! 

**Izzie** : Ah tiens, une fane de SS/HP ? Ca fait plaisir, j'adore ce couple, je ne lis presque plus que ça. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, continue à reviewer !

**Valeria**** Granger : Merci pour la review, j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant !**

**Mangafana**** : Voilà la suite, tu aimes toujours ? Merci beaucoup pour la review !**

**Hadler** : Merci pour le compliment, tu n'as pas trop attendu ? J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. J'espère que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

**Vava** : Merci beaucoup, bien sûr que je la continues, mon plan de fic est fait et normalement elle devrait avoisiner les vingt chapitres. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'arrêterai pas de si tôt ! Continues a reviewer !

**Note de Shannara** :

Merci beaucoup pour les nombreuses reviews, je n'en reviens toujours pas d'en avoir eu autant ! Je vous promet la suite pour bientôt, elle est en cours.

Merci encore à Masterlygirl pour supporter mes nombreuses fautes de conjugaison !

**Note de Masterlygirl qui s'appelle maintenant Tenaka Khan** :

Et voui, je change de Pen Name ! J'ai une monstrueuse envie de faire des spoils sur la suite de la fic, mais Shannara risquerait de me tuer, alors… J'ai hâte que les vacances de Noël soient passée !!!^^ 


	3. Chapitre III

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi.

Chapitre III

Severus resta encore à l'infirmerie la nuit suivante. L'infirmière avait accepté – après maintes supplications – de laisser Harry descendre aux donjons le lendemain.

Ce jour là, Harry ce réveilla pour trouver sa main emprisonnée dans celle d'un maître des potions endormi. Il passa un moment à observer les traits détendus de son professeur. Il avait développé une fascination pour l'homme durant sa sixième année et depuis, il ne se lassait plus d'observer son visage souvent déformé par un rictus méprisant mais qui, dans l'instant, était calme et serein. Ses robes noires qui tourbillonnaient habituellement dans son sillage contrastaient avec sa peau laiteuse ce qui lui donnait un air incroyablement sexy. Ses cheveux. Lisses et soyeux, (A/S : et pas gras pour un sous !) encadraient son visage marquant ses… *Attendez une minute… est-ce que je viens de penser que Snape était sexy ? Je dois aller plus mal que je ne le croyais !*

C'est ce moment que choisit Severus pour sortir du pays des songes. Notant qu'on l'observait, il ouvrit les yeux rapidement pour se retrouver plongé dans deux piscines d'émeraude. 

Harry détourna rapidement le regard, bouleversé par ces yeux qui semblaient lui transpercer l'âme.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Severus… nous allons vivres un mois ensemble, il serait judicieux de nous appeler par nos prénoms… Harry.

C'était officiel, Harry était dans la quatrième dimension : D'abord il s'était réveillé alors que Snape, l'ex-Death-Eater, le redouté maître des potions lui tenait la main et maintenant il lui demandait d'utiliser son prénom… d'accord, il l'avait bien fait le jour avant, mais Harry avait prit cela pour de la pitié, de la pitié devant un malade qui viens de se réveiller, ça aurait dû  partir depuis le temps…

-Dumbledore a envoyé quelqu'un chercher vos affaires hier, les Dursley avaient brûlé votre malle mais votre baguette ainsi que votre cape d'invisibilité et votre album photo ont été retrouvé sous votre lit. Pour l'immédiat, Dumbledore vous métamorphosera des vêtements et nous irons au chemin de traverse demain si vous vous sentez assez bien…

…/.-../-.--/-/…././.-./../-.//  (A/T : Complètement tarée, cette Shannara ! p ) (A/S : Tu sais que la plupart ne comprendront pas ce commentaire ?)  

Ils descendirent aux donjons dans la matinée. Harry avait encore du mal à marcher et la traversée du château parut interminable. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau d'un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs, un nez parfaitement droit, des yeux argentés et une dignité à rendre jaloux un Malefoy. 

Harry frissonna involontairement lorsqu'il vit le tableau, il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce visage, celui de la Chambre des Secrets, celui de Salazar Slytherin.

-Bonjour Severus.

-Salazar… Vous laisserai dorénavant monsieur Potter entrer, il va vivre ici pour le reste des vacances.

-Enchanté jeune homme !

Voyant que l'homme n'avait pas l'air si terrible, Harry répondit calmement.

-Bonjour monsieur Slytherin.

Coupant court à la discutions, Severus lança un bref « edro » et le tableau s'écarta.

-A bientôt jeune homme entendit encore Harry avant de faire un pas dans la salle.

Le jeune homme haleta, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça… En fait il s'attendait à une pièce froide et impersonnelle mais ce qu'il avait devant les yeux c'était… waooo !!

La pièce était entièrement boisée, un grand tapis vert était déposé sur le parquet parfaitement ciré. Un canapé de cuire reposait devant la cheminée, une table en bois noir trônait au centre de la pièce et un grand bureau de la même matière en occupait un coin. Le tout donnait une impression de chaleur et de conforte telle que Harry n'en avait jamais ressentit, il aurait pu passer sa vie ici !

Severus le conduisit à sa chambre, une salle claire avec un lit à baldaquin vert, un magnifique bureau et une armoire qui aurait pu contenir la garde-robe de tous le Weasley réuni. Harry resta quelques minutes bouche bé au milieu de la pièce, c'était la première fois qu'il avait sa propre chambre, ou du moins sa propre chambre assez grande pour y entrer à deux.

-Nous mangerons à 19 heure, d'ici là je vous suggère de prendre une douche et de vous habituer à votre nouvel environnement… avant de partir il ajouta « ne touchez à rien ! »

La soirée se passa dans un silence tendu, Harry n'osait pas entamer une quelconque conversation de peur de ne récolter que des sarcasmes en réponse et Severus se creusait la tête pour trouver quel sujet de discutions avoir avec un gamin de dix-sept ans.

…/.-../-.--/-/…././.-./../-.//

Severus se réveilla en sursaut entendant un cri venir de la chambre de Harry. Il connaissait ce genre de hurlement pour l'avoir entendu bien trop souvent, il n'y avait que le cruciatus pour faire crier quelqu'un comme ça… Ne réfléchissant plus, il couru jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme. Quand il arriva, Harry était en train de convulser sur son lit, criant toujours à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Severus se précipita jusqu'au lit et posa ses mains sur le torse du garçon dans une tentative futile d'arrêter les convulsions.

Dumbledore lui avait parlé des rêves d'Harry, bien sûr, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela pouvait atteindre une telle intensité. Il se mit à haïr Voldemort avec une violence telle que le miroir explosa.

Se calmant instantanément, il appela :

-Harry, Harry réveillez vous, Harry...

L'interpellé émergea de son sommeil pour mettre rapidement la main sur sa cicatrice et se rouler en boule. Le maître des potions posa une main sur son épaule qu'il retira rapidement sentant le jeune homme se tendre. Voyant Harry marmonner quelque chose, il se pencha vers lui pour entendre :

-Non s'il vous plaît oncle Vernon, je ne crierai plus, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi, s'il vous plaît…

Merlin, ces moldus frappaient le garçon quand il avait un cauchemar… Les battements combinés au cruciatus devaient lui donner l'effet d'une séance de torture ! Des larmes souillaient maintenant les joues de Harry. Faisant la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, Severus le prit dans ses bras lui murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles pour le rassurer. Le survivant se pencha dans l'étreinte et se calma peu à peu. Mal à l'aise, le maître des potions voulu le lâcher mais le Gryffindor se rapprocha de lui cherchant le contact. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry se réveilla se sentant incroyablement en sécurité, un bras fort était passé par-dessus sa taille et un corps chaud se serrait contre le sien. Il se sentait bien, tout était parfait… Attendez une minute ! Rien n'allait, il était dans le même lit que Snape, séré dans ses bras… et il se sentait bien ?!?  

Décidant contre toute logique de rester où il était, il se rendormi. 

**Note de Shannara** : Bon, c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plus. Comme je n'aime pas ce chapitre, et que la suite est prête je vous la mettrai rapidement (probablement aujourd'hui je dois encore la taper !). Et s'il vous plaît, revieweeeeeez, je vous en supplie ! Tenaka n'as pas arrêté de se foutre de moi parce que j'ai eu dix reviews pour le premier chapitre et que je n'en n'ais eu que six pour le deuxième. (Je sais, ça ne fait pas une si grosse différence mais à ce moment là je n'en avais que quatre !)

Je crois que c'est tout… ah non, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la fic passe en R dès le prochain chapitre. Il y a un lemon dedans… J'ai écrit un lemooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (N/T : mdr... je me fout pas de ta gueule... enfin juste un peu ! p  C'est bien, tu as écrit un lemon... t'as répété combien de fois cette phrase ? 10 ? 20 ??? lol)(N/S : sûrement moins que toi quand tu as écrit le tiens !)

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

**Lady Jedusor** : Comme tu l'attendais Riri emménage dans les donjons… et je peux déjà te dire qu'il y restera un moment  ^____^ Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Mangafana** : Voui, il jouerons au docteur dans le prochain chapitre…^_^ Merci pour les encouragements. 

**Lunicorne**** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimera autant la suite. Continue à reviewer plize !**

**Siriette** : Merci beaucoup ! vouiii y va y avoir un lemon, d'ailleurs je m'y met tout de suite ! Merci pour la review.

**Na-Chan** : Alors ça c'est de la review !! Tu dis que tu veux la vérité sur Harry ? Eh bien tu devra attendre jusqu'au chapitre 5 ! *sourire cruel* Alors comme ça tu regardes souvent par la fenêtre quand les volets sont fermés ! C'est vrai que c'est sympa surtout quand on s'apprête à dire que ce chapitre était prêt depuis trois jours ! * oh tiens... un oiseau !!* Tu trouves les chapitres trop courts ? *Oh… un éléphant rose maintenant !!!* ^^ Merci pour la review, dis moi ce que tu pense de ce chapitre.

Et enfin : **Mara**** Jade **:Alors avec toi je vais un peu me fâcher. Je sais que tu ne vas plus jamais vouloir me reviewer après ça mais c'est pas grave, c'est trop important pour moi ! JE VEUX LA SUITE DE CELUI DONT ON VEUT TAIRE LE NOM !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA  À LIRE DES FIC ALORS QUE CA FAIT DES SEMAINES QUE L'ON POIROTE ?!??  Bon ben voilà, j'ai fini !*sourire angélique* Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche beaucoup surtout que j'adore tes fics ! Le charisme que tu arrive à refiler à notre petit Riri (dans tes deux fics) est génial !

Ah voui et puis aussi **Tenaka**** Khan **: Tu es méchante, tu ne m'as pas reviewée, moi je t'ais envoyé une « gentille » (je ne suis pas gentille !) review pour le poteau de hibou et même une pour la réponses au défis 10. Alors t'as intérêt à reviewer sinon je ne t'envoie plus les chapitres en avances. D'ailleurs à ce sujet le chapitre 10 c'est pour quand ? Dis moi au moins que tu y as pensé !!??


	4. Chapitre IV

Disclaimer : rien n'est a moi.

Chapitre IV

*Ce garçon est vraiment magnifique*

Et voilà que ça recommençait ! Severus n'avait pas cessé de penser au corps de Harry depuis qu'il l'avait vu essayer un pantalon de cuir chez madame Guipure. Il avait un beau petit cul bien…*STOP ! C'est un de mes étudiants, je ne peux pas continuer à penser à lui comme ça !* Et le pire dans tout cela c'était qui avait commencé à apprécier la compagnie du garçon. Ils passaient souvent du temps tout les deux à débattre de tel ou tel sujet ou plus simplement à répondre aux sarcasmes de l'autre. C'était un jeu auquel Harry était devenu particulièrement doué, bien sûr, passer quatorze heures par jour en compagnie de Severus aidait ! 

C'était impossible, voilà maintenant qu'il avait le béguin pour un étudiant, et pas n'importe le quel en plus non ! Il avait fallut que ce soit Potter, le garçon qu'il avait détesté pendant six ans ! Enfin, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si il avait une quelconque chance. Même si les relations élèves/professeur n'étaient pas interdites par le règlement, il restait le _greasy__ bastardque tout le monde haïssait et il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même pour ceci._

A la fin de la première semaine, chaque sourire du Survivant lui demandait tout son self-control pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Toutes ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsque Harry sorti de la salle de bain, une simple serviette lui enserrant la taille. Le survivant passa devant lui, son cul balançant un peu plus qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire. Quand Harry fut entré dans sa chambre, Severus ramassa sa mâchoire et alla prendre une douche froide.

Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre exultant de joie à la réaction qu'il avait provoquée chez Severus. Le maître des potions n'avait pas réussit à détacher les yeux de sa silhouette.

Harry avait abandonné l'idée de refouler ses sentiments pour son professeur le jour après être allé au chemin de Traverse quand il avait vu l'homme en pantalon et T-shirt moulant. Depuis lors, il s'évertuait à conquérir son cœur. Bien sûr il avait commencé doucement, se contentant de lui sourire et de répondre à ses sarcasmes et puis aujourd'hui, il avait mis la vitesse supérieure. Au début il ne pensait pas vraiment que le coup de la serviette marcherait mais le regard de _son_ maître des potions l'avait bien vite détrompé…

Mais ce n'était pas qu'une attirance physique qu'il éprouvait pour Severus. L'homme était intelligent, bourré de classe et, croyez le ou non, il avait un grand sens de l'humour mais surtout, jamais une lueur de pitié n'avait traversé ses yeux. Cette pitié qu'il détestait tant chez ses amis quand il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, cette pitié qui était sur le visage de tout ceux qui savaient ce qu'il avait vécu, cette pitié qu'il abhorrait. Enfin bref, Severus était parfait !

 …/.-../-.--/-/…././.-./../-.//  

Environ une semaine et demi après son arrivée au château, Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Severus. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar et cela avait fini comme à peu près toutes ses nuits depuis une semaine : il s'était endormi dans les bras du maître des potions.

-Bon anniversaire Harry.

-Bonjour Severus et merci. Répondit le jeune homme refermant les yeux et se replaçant contre le torse qui lui servait d'oreiller.

-Vous ne voulez pas vous lever et ouvrir vos cadeaux ? Demanda Severus pensant qu'il ne répondrait plus de rien si le garçon continuait à ce frotter comme ça contre lui.

-J'ai reçu des cadeaux ? Harry avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange au monde ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Severus.

-Je ne sais pas, vos amis ne vous envoient rien d'habitude ?

-Ron et Hermione me les ont donnés avant de partir en vacances, je ne pouvais pas recevoir de hiboux chez les Dursley.

-Ohh et personne d'autre ne vous donne rien ?

-Il y a bien Hagrid mais étant repartit en mission je suppose qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire ses habituels gâteaux immangeables.

-Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à ouvrir mon cadeau... 

-V-Vous m'avez acheté un cadeau ?

-Vous êtes très perspicace monsieur Potter et si vous consentiez à enlever votre tête de mon torse je pourrais peut-être aller vous le chercher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry extirpait d'un papier cadeau vert, une magnifique cape noire avec des attaches en argent représentant deux serpents, assez grande pour tourbillonner dans le sillage de celui qui la porte.

-Oh merci Severus, elle est magnifique ! S'exclama le jeune homme avant de lui sauter au cou.

-Bien et maintenant si nous prenions un petit déjeuner Harry ? Je suis sûr qu'un certain Elfe de maison sera plus que ravi de vous apporter tout ce que vous pourriez désirer.

-Vous connaissez Dobby ?

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés…

-Et alors ?

-Je l'ai foutu à la porte quelques secondes après qu'il m'ait dit combien vous étiez courageux, fort, modeste, généreux et gentil ! En fait, je crois que c'était plus exactement au moment où il m'a dit que je devrais faire un effort pour vous ressembler.

Harry éclata de rire.

Peu après, ils se retrouvaient au milieu d'un tas de saucisses, bacon, œufs, porridge, céréales, croissants, pains au chocolat, café, toast,  pancakes, jus d'orange, thé, crêpes et bizarrement deux chaussettes multicolores.

Ils s'approchaient de la table quand Harry tomba à genoux, la main sur son front visiblement douloureux. Severus se précipita à côté de lui.

-Harry, Harry qu'y a-t-il?  Harry répondez moi? Harry!

-Voldemort. Articula le garçon douloureusement.

Severus le pris dans ses bras, le berçant d'avant en arrière et lui murmurant quelque paroles de réconfort.

Harry se calma peu à peu, respirant plus doucement, il releva la tête vers Severus. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une étincelle de désir visible dans chacun d'eux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent  et leurs lèvres se réunirent dans un baiser fougueux. Harry laissa échapper un petit gémissement et l'homme en profita pour glisser lentement la langue à l'intérieure de sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se battirent quelques instants, gagnant rapidement la dominance, Severus explora la bouche du jeune homme avec une passion évidente. Le manque d'air les fit se séparer après quelques secondes.

Harry baissa le regard de peur de trouver de la haine ou du dégoût dans les yeux de son professeur, mais à la place, il entendit juste :

-Oh Harry, je suis désolé, je n'aurait pas dû, excusez-moi, je suis désolé, je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez plus jamais me revoir, si vous en parliez au directeur, d'ailleurs je vais tout de suite donner ma démission, oh Merlin, j'ai molesté un  étudiant…

Trouvant que son discours allait un peu trop loin, (N/S : juste un peu…) Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant doucement. Enterrant une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son aimé, Severus entrepris de l'autre de déboutonner sa chemise cherchant désespérément une parcelle de peau. Trouvant rapidement un téton, il le titilla quelque instants puis le pinça tirant un gémissement de son amoureux. N'arrêtant pas d'embrasser le jeune homme, il le souleva et, sentant vite des jambes s'enlacer autour de ses hanches, l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit lui retirant rapidement sa chemise, il observa quelques instant sa peau laiteuse. Severus s'humidifia les lèvres, retira ses robes longues et s'allongea à côté du jeune homme. Le sang affluait déjà dans son pantalon. Se débrasant de celui de Harry, il admira la mince ligne de poils noirs qui se perdaient dans son boxer. Retournant aux lèvres du garçon, il l'embrassa laissant glisser sa main sur une de ses cuisses frôlant légèrement son éveil au passage. Quand les gémissements de Harry s'amplifièrent, il lui retira son caleçon et descendit lentement sa langue sur son torse prenant soin de chaque téton. Ses lèvres atteignant le nombril du Gryffindor, il passa un doigt sur sa longueur déjà totalement dure. Harry cria de surprise puis d'un plaisir intense dès qu'il senti la main de Severus se refermer sur sa virilité.

Le maître des potions entama des mouvements des vas et viens discordants qui rendirent Harry absolument fou. Lorsque les hanches du Survivant commencèrent à se mouvoir, Severus remplaça sa main par sa langue, jouant avec ses testicules et toute sa longueur. Peu avant de sentir Harry venir, il pris sa virilité entièrement dans sa bouche et la suça lentement. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme se déversa dans sa bouche criant son nom.

Severus remonta emprisonner les lèvres de son amoureux dans un baiser sauvage.

Trouvant soudain son partenaire trop habillé, Harry s'évertua à le déshabiller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, brûlant d'impatience de voir Severus complètement nu. Quand ce fut fait, le jeune homme s'allongea contre le maître des potions frottant son corps contre lui en lui suçant l'oreille.

-Harry ! C'était plus un gémissement qu'autre chose. « Avant de continuer, je voudrais être sûr que c'est bien ce que tu souhaites ? » 

-Je n'ai jamais autant voulu quelque chose que je te veux maintenant Severus ! Prends-moi, j'ai besoin de toi !

Le prenant au mot, Severus se pencha jusqu'à la table de nuit, saisit le lubrifiant et s'en enduit les doigts. Harry ferma les yeux attendant la douleur, mais à la place, il ne senti que les lèvres de son amoureux se poser contre les siennes, une langue entreprenante cherchant l'entrée de sa bouche. Le garçon gémis dans la bouche de Severus lorsque il sentit un doigt entrer en lui, son amant était si doux !

Severus redescendit ses lèvres sur le torse de Harry et entra un deuxième doigt en lui. Faisant de légers vas et viens avec ses doigts, il explora chaque parcelle de peau du torse du jeune homme. Il le sentit se redire légèrement quand il incéra un troisième doigt mais au premier mouvement, Harry gémit de plaisir. Quand le Gryffindor fut correctement préparé, Severus retira ses doigts retenant un léger sourire à la faible protestation du jeune homme. 

Harry senti les doigts être remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros. Merlin, Severus était si grand ! Jamais il ne pourrait s'adapter à l'intérieur de lui. Mais la douleur ne vint jamais, Severus le remplissait parfaitement. Le Slytherin ne bougea pas pendant un moment, laissant Harry s'habituer à lui. Pourtant le garçon pria rapidement pour plus :

-S'il te plais… Severus… plus… mouvement ! Dit il appuyant sa demande en serrant les muscles autour de Severus. Ne se faisant pas prier deux fois, l'homme entama des mouvements de plus en plus rapide. Bientôt Harry gémissait sans interruption, quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme n'y tint plus et éjacula entre leur deux corps professant son amour pour le maître des potions. Le plaisir sur le visage du garçon fut assez pour que Severus vienne à son tour et se déverse à l'intérieur de son amant.

Les deux hommes passèrent la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.              

**Note de Shannara** : désolé, désolée, désolée !!! Je vous avais dit que je mettrai ce chapitre hier, mais ce coup-ci j'ai une bonne excuse que je ne vous donnerai pas parce qu'elle n'est peut-être pas si bonne que ça… Bon ben vous avez peut-être remarqué que le rythme à accéléré ! Y'en a que ça peut déranger mais je voulais mettre ma révélation pas trop tard (dans le prochain chapitre) et puis les gens, (que je ne citerai pas) *regard meurtrier vers Na-Chan* qui écrivent des slashs qui n'avancent pas on le don de m'agacer. C'était mon premier lemon, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop loupé, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! 

**_Réponses aux reviews_** : 

**Siriette** : Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, j'espère que tu as autant aimé ce chapitre !

**Lady Jedusor** : Merci beaucoup, comme tu as pu le voire, les choses ont évolué plutôt rapidement… ^^ Prochain chapitre la révélation, j'espère que tu continuera à reviewer

**Tenaka**** Khan** : Non je ne suis pas gentille !!!! Voilà le chap 4 comme tu le voulais, tu sais que je suis toujours coincée à ma rentrée, j'arrive pas à trouver comment commencer (ça ne te rappellerais pas quelqu'un par hasard ?) Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir de reviewer Owl post series ! Et si tu veux tout savoir j'ai écrit poteau de hiboux parce que je n'étais pas sûre de l'orthographe de Owl post series ! ^^ Bon ben voilà, continue à reviewer et peut être que je viendrai faire un tour sur ta fic…

**Lunicorne** : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et la review, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu review chaque chapitre…

**Andadrielle** : C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé mon chapitre 2, moi-même je review rarement deux chapitre de suite. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça me touche que tu trouves que j'écris bien, c'est très important pour moi.

**Mangafana** : Moi aussi je me sentirais à l'aise dans les bras de Sevy. ^^ J'ai amené le lemon le plus simplement du monde : attraction mutuelle. En fait c'est tout une histoire : j'avais décidé de le mettre dans ce chapitre et puis je me suis mise à l'écrire et puis au bout de trois pages (manuscrites) Tenaka m'a fait remarqué que je devrais peut-être penser à amener le lemon… Merci beaucoup pour ta review !


	5. Chapitre V

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

Chapitre V

La semaine suivante se passa comme dans un rêve pour Harry e Severus. Ils passèrent leur temps ensemble, ignorant pour un moment tous les problèmes du monde.

Mais un matin, alors que Harry était sous la douche, Severus vit apparaître la tête du directeur dans sa cheminée.

-Severus ? Pourriez-vous monter à mon bureau avec Harry en début d'après-midi ?

-Bien sûr Albus, y'a-t-il un problème ?

-Je vous dirai quand nous nous verrons.

Cette réponse évasive éveilla la peur chez le maître des potions qui commença à imaginer le pire : il y avait peut-être eu une attaque au ministère et Fudge était mort… bon d'accord, c'était loin d'être le pire, ça pouvait même se révéler avantageux, non, définitivement ce n'était sûrement pas ça ! Alors quoi ? Voldemort avait-il découvert son statut d'espion ? C'était possible, surtout que le vieux serpent lui faisait de moins en moins confiance… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi faire venir Harry ?... Harry ?... Ca avait sûrement à voir avec sa relation avec Harry ! En tant que directeur, Dumbledore était le seul à pouvoir s'y opposer, mais la vieille foulque ne ferait sûrement pas cela… n'est-ce pas ?

Les pensées de Severus furent interrompues par l'arrivée du jeune homme.

-Le directeur veut nous voir dans son bureau cet après-midi. Lâcha-il  

Voyant que les pensées de son amoureux prenaient les mêmes lignes que les siennes, il s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras.

-Il… Il ne peut pas… ?  Harry n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, rien que de penser qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Severus en dehors des cours, le rendait malade.

-Il en a le pouvoir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Répondit Severus autant pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Le reste de la matinée fut plus que tendue et quand le directeur leur demanda de s'asseoir Severus pouvait sentir ses muscles se tendre.

Dumbledore les regarda un instant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, n'ayant pas l'air décidé à prendre la parole. N'y tenant plus, Severus cassa le silence :

-Vous nous avez appelé Albus ?

-Oui Severus, tout d'abord je crois qu'il est d'usage de vous féliciter, vous méritez tous les deux ce bonheur.

Le maître des potions retint un soupire de soulagement.

-Vous ne nous avez pas fait venir seulement pour ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

-En effet, Harry, j'ai reçu il y a quelques jours une lettre par livraison retardée, je crois que tu devrais la lire. J'ai effectué tous les sorts de vérification possible, je peux t'assurer qu'elle est authentique. Dit-il tendant un parchemin au jeune homme.

Après les deux premières lignes, Severus pouvait dire que Harry avait les yeux mouillés et quand il reposa la lettre, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Severus le pris dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer sur son épaule envoyant un regard d'interrogation à Dumbledore. Pour toute réponse, le vieil homme reprit la parole :

-Harry, je pense que ce serait bien si Severus la lisait, es-tu d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça lentement. Ne se dégageant pas de l'étreinte, Severus saisit la lettre et commença à lire.

Cher Albus,

Veuillez s'il vous plaît donner cette lettre à Harry après l'avoir lue. 

Si vous recevez ceci, c'est que Peter a trahis et que nous sommes morts, c'était lui le gardien du secret. Ce que j'ai à dire aujourd'hui n'est pas facile, mais mon fils à le droit de savoir, voilà… Harry n'est pas le fils de James.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment cela est-il possible. Nous nous sommes disputé un soir avec James, j'ai quitté la maison et passé la nuit avec un homme rencontré dans un pub. Harry est né neuf mois plus tard. Cet homme m'a dit s'appeler Tom Riddle, je n'ai su que plus tard qui il était réellement… Quand j'ai appris que j'étais en ceinte, j'ai tout avoué à James, il m'a proposé d'effectuer un « Änderung Aussere Anschein* » sur lui pour le protéger. Le sort devrait bientôt partir si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Excuse moi mon fils de ne pas être là quand tu l'apprendra. Je sais que James t'aime autant que si tu avais été son fils et il t'aurait élevé comme tel. Quand à moi, j'espère que tu pourra un jour me pardonner, je t'aime.

Lily Potter 

Après sa lecture, Severus serra Harry un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Son amoureux était le fils de Voldemort… Merlin, il avait couché avec le fils de Voldemort… et maintenant il le tenait dans ses bras, le laissait pleurer sur son épaule. Et ce n'était pas fini, il venait de commencer à le rassurer, il lui disait que tout irait bien, qu'il serait là pour lui et il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Merlin, il aimait le fils de Voldemort !!

En l'entendant Harry releva la tête d'un coup.

-C'est… c'est vrai ? Tu veux bien encore de moi ?

-Oh Harry, comment peux-tu penser que je te laisserai tomber juste pour ça ? Je t'aime pour toi Harry… dit-il avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres de son amant sur sa bouche. 

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où ils entendirent un petit toussotement qu'ils se rappelèrent la présence du directeur. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur.

-Harry, repris le vieil homme, « comprend bien que je ne te demande pas cela de gaîté de cœur mais accepterais-tu d'espionner pour nous ? »

Severus était choqué, le garçon n'avait que dix-sept ans et voilà qu'on lui demandait d'espionner, de commettre les même atrocités que lui, au nom de la lumière !

-Vous savez que je ferais n'importe quoi pour nous assurer la victoire monsieur, mais jamais je ne prendrai la marque des ténèbres, jamais !

-Je comprend, Harry, dans ce cas, accepterais-tu de fournir une copie de cette lettre à Voldemort ? Cela assurerait la position de Severus pour un moment.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instant et acquiesça silencieusement.

-Maintenant, pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, tu as reçut un hibou de Gringotts, comme tu ne t'es pas montré dans la grande salle ces derniers jours, je me suis permis de le prendre pour toi. Il semblerait que James ait fait de toi son héritier, et maintenant que tu es majeur… Voilà les clefs de tes neuf autres coffres à Gringotts ainsi que celles du manoir Potter, Lily et James n'y ont jamais vécu mais cela te fera un endroit où habiter à la fin de l'année. Dit Dumbledore en lui tendant une bourse de cuir.

La mâchoire de Harry traînait par terre, ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à absorber en vingt minutes. 

Harry resta silencieux toute l'après-midi, assis sur le canapé contre Severus, il réfléchissait à toutes ces révélations en écoutant battre le cœur de son amoureux. Il se demandait si il n'aurait pas dû accepter la proposition de Dumbledore et devenir un espion. Après tout c'était son père qui avait causé tous ses morts… Non, son père resterait toujours James Potter ! Mais c'était quand même l'homme qui l'avait engendré et cela semblait juste de tout faire pour réparer ses torts. Oh et puis tant pis, ça ne servait à rien de penser comme ça, le Severus apporterait la lettre à Voldemort et advienne que pourra.

…/./…-/./.-./..-/…//

Le lendemain, Severus partit retrouver Voldemort, il donna un dernier baiser à son amoureux lui promettant de revenir et transplana.

Harry attendit son retour assis sur les marche de pierre devant la porte du collège pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Chacune de ses pensées était tendue vers Severus.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit apparaître une silhouette sombre au bord de la forêt interdite.  Harry courut dans sa direction et sauta dans les bras de l'homme l'embrassant violemment.

-Tout c'est bien passé ? Tout vas bien ?

-Oui, c'est bon Harry, allons voir le directeur, j'ai hâte d'en finir et de retrouver notre lit.

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

-Severus se contenta d'un sourire espiègle et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château.

*C'est de l'allemand, littéralement : changement extérieure apparence. Je suis d'accord que l'allemand n'est pas la langue la plus jolie du monde surtout pour inventer des sorts mais je ne parle pas un mot de latin ou d'italien alors il faudra vous en contenter.

**Note de Shannara** :

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Moi je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue, en fait j'aimais bien ce chapitre avant de le relire... Je suis désolée pour l'orthographe, Tenaka est partie en vacances et en son absence je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant maintenant que vous savez dans quelle direction ça va aller.

****

**_Réponses aux reviews_** : 

**Mangafana** : Merci beaucoup pour mon lemon, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de peine à l'écrire (je faisait environ une phrase toutes les cinq minutes) et ça me fit plaisir de voir que quelqu'un à aimé. J'adore le coup du pantalon en cuir serré, c'est vrai que c'est vieux mais on ne s'en lasse pas ! Tes commentaires étaient tout à fait valorisant pour moi, pas de problème. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Lady Jedusor** : Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand cela prend trop de temps, surtout que mon histoire n'est pas entièrement basée sur le slash. Merci pour les compliments.

**Lunicorne** : Merci beaucoup, j'ai eu pas mal de peine avec mon lemon alors ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Alors ma révélation, c'est à la hauteur de tes espérances ? Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews.

**Clau** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai, les chapitres sont pratiquement tous pensé, il ne me reste plus qu'à les écrire. (Enfin, c'est facile à dire !) Tu penses vraiment que j'ai du talent ? Merci beaucoup, j'ai une estime de moi assez basse alors ça me fait très plaisir. Sais-tu que tu es la première à me dire que j'ai de l'imagination ? Merci infiniment pour tous tes compliments, continue à reviewer s'il te plaît.

**Siriette** : Tu pars en vacances ? T_T (enfin, quand tu lira ça tu sera sûrement revenue) Tu es partie où ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Izzie** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé mes deux derniers chapitres, moi-même je suis assez peu régulière dans mes reviews alors je comprend très bien. Si tu aime que ça ne traîne pas en longueur tu vas être contente, au début il était censé y avoir vingt chapitre et on n'en est déjà plus qu'à dix-sept… C'est vrai que je poste les chapitres assez rapidement pour l'instant (encore que je vous ai fait attendre un peu plus longtemps pour celui-ci) mais cela ne vas pas durer, je reprend l'école le 25, déjà… T_T Merci beaucoup de me dire que je suis douée, ça me va droit au cœur, en plus il me semble que ce n'est pas un compliment en l'aire vu que tu n'es pas la seule à le dire ou alors vous vous êtes passé le mot. Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Agatha Brume** : 

Chapitre 1 : Et voilà encore une admiratrice de Sev' ! Moi aussi j'adore voir Snape en sauveur, il fait un peu chevalier qui vole au secours de son aimée…

Chapitre 2 : C'est vrai que Harry guérit rapidement mais les fics où il met des mois à guérir même avec la magie, m'agacent prodigieusement. Et puis surtout je ne voulais pas m'éterniser à l'infirmerie, j'aime bien mieux les donjons ^__^

Chapitre 3 : Merci beaucoup, moi qui me trouvait vraiment nulle dans les descriptions des lieux je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussit à donner un peu de chaleur chez Sev'.

Chapitre 4 : Voui, Snape  a accéléré mais c'est surtout que j'en avais marre de ses deux qui se tournaient autour !^^  Voilà le chapitre suivant, c'est assez rapide pour toi ?

Merci beaucoup pour ces quatre reviews et pour tous les compliments qu'elles contenaient, j'apprécie énormément que tu me donnes ton avis sur chaque chapitre. 


	6. Chapitre VI

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

**Chapitre VI**

-Alors Severus, quelle a été sa réaction ?

Le maître des potions était assis devant le bureau du directeur, son amoureux se reposant à côté de lui, il s'apprêtait à mettre les deux hommes au courant de sa visite chez Voldemort.

-Je dois faire une proposition à Harry, dit-il se tournant vers le jeune homme. Je dois te proposer de le rejoindre pour devenir son héritier, tu n'auras pas de marque et il s'engage à ne pas faire de mal à tes amis tant qu'ils ne se mettent pas en travers de sa route…

Après ses paroles Severus ferma les yeux un instant redoutant la réponse de Harry, il ne voulais pas pour lui la même vie qu'il vivait en tant qu'espion. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être si cruelle avec le jeune homme. Lui qui avait vécu la moitié de sa vie avec ces…moldus, tenant tête à Voldemort pendant dix-sept ans et qui avait vu sa vie chamboulée en quelques secondes. Voilà que le jeune homme allait espionner, car il allait accepter, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et Severus n'était pas en position de le blâmer pour ça, il comprenait parfaitement ses motivations, c'étaient les mêmes qui l'avaient poussées à espionner lui-même : il se sentait coupable de ce que son père avait fait. Mais Harry savait-il seulement ce qui lui serait demandé ? Savait-il combien d'atrocités on lui ferait commettre ?

Quand il entendit Harry répondre à Dumbledore qu'il espionnerait pour lui, Severus soupira et regarda son jeune amoureux dans les yeux se promettant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras après un massacre ou pour le rassurer après un cruciatus.

-Il m'a donné cinq jours pour te convaincre, il me fera parvenir un portoloin d'ici-là. Dit-il closant ainsi le débat.

//…/./…-/./.-./..-/…//

Cinq jours plus tard, Severus et Harry touchaient le portoloin qui les amènerait au manoir Riddle. Severus avait revêtu sa tenue de Death-Eater. Ils avaient quelques minutes d'avance, et voyant Harry nerveux, le maître des potions prit la parole.

-Harry, je ne penses pas que tu ais à t'inquiéter beaucoup pour cette rencontre, il voudra juste te parler un peu, pour vérifié que tu veux bien le rejoindre de ton plein gré. Aujourd'hui, pour lui, peu importe tes motivations, il essayera de te rallier à sa cause plus tard, quand il sera sûr que tu es pleinement avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça…

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire peu convainquant et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'être emporté par le portoloin.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand vestibule assez sombre. Faisant signe à Harry de le suivre, Severus se dirigea vers les grandes porte en métal, gardées par deux Death-Eaters : les portes de la salle d'audience de Lord Voldemort.

-Nous sommes attendus. Dit froidement le maître des potions à l'un des deux gardes.

-Notre seigneur est encore en audience.

Severus soupira, ça serait difficile…

-Laissez-nous passer ! C'était Harry qui avait parlé, il s'était approché du garde et remontait une mèche de cheveux de sorte que le Death-Eater puisse voir sa cicatrice. L'homme fit des yeux rond, passa lui-même la porte et l'on pu entendre à l'intérieure : 

-Excusez-moi, mon seigneur.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas nous déranger !

-Harry Potter est ici, mon seigneur.

-Ah déjà… eh bien qu'attends-tu ? Fais le entrer.

L'homme reparut à la porte et les laissa passer.

Voldemort était assis sur son trône, sirotant une verre d'un quelconque alcool. Devant lui, un peu sur la gauche, se tenaient respectueusement  Malefoy père et fils… enfin, le plus respectueusement possible pour un Malefoy.

Ils avancèrent tout les deux. Severus s'agenouilla à une distance respectable, le voyant, Harry s'arrêta et s'inclina légèrement.

-Bonjour père. Dit-il calmement essayant d'oublier la douleur qui lui transperçait la tête.

A cet instant, la tête des Malefoy était impayable.

-Harry ! Je suis content de te voir. Mais quelque chose te trouble n'est-ce pas ?    

Severus retint sa respiration, c'était fini, ils étaient morts tous les deux.

-Ce n'est rien père, juste ma cicatrice. Harry aurait préféré ne pas rappeler ceci à Voldemort.

-Oh… et bien il faut arranger ça.

Ce disant, il fit un mouvement négligent de sa baguette et la douleur du jeune homme s'atténua. Il laissa un petit soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres.

-Merci père.

-Dis-moi maintenant Harry, il y a une chose qui reste un mystère pour moi : comment as-tu réussi à te faire mettre à Gryffindor ?

Harry sourit légèrement, il s'attendait à quelque chose de bien pire. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction des Malefoy, il répondit :

-Et bien, en fait c'est assez simple, j'ai rencontré Draco Malefoy dans le Poudlard Exprès en première année. Quand il s'est avéré aller à Slytherin, j'ai supplié le choixpeau de ne pas m'y mettre… Il évita d'ajouter que Ron lui avait dit que c'était la maison des mages noirs.

Un sourire cruel naquit sur les lèvres de Voldemort.

-Ah oui, dit-il, la fierté légendaire des Malefoy, je comprend qu'elle puisse intimider un garçon de onze ans…Mais je vais te faire voir comment on la réduit à néant… je crois qu'il est temps de te présenter à mes serviteurs, cela te plairait-il ?

-Beaucoup père.

-Lucius, approche.

Le sorcier s'avança et posa un genou à terre dans une pose pleine de dignité. Quand Voldemort lui demanda son bras, il le lui tendit d'un geste plein de grâce. Mais dès que le seigneur des ténèbres l'eu frôlé, il tomba à genoux  semblant souffrir atrocement. En quelques secondes, des hommes tout habillés de noir, commencèrent à transplaner dans la salle. 

-Viens te mettre à ma droite Harry, dit le mage noir pendant qu'un Death-Eater embrassait le bas de sa robe.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous là, et que le dernier venu se relevait difficilement du cruciatus que lui avait valu son retard, Voldemort prit la parole.

-Mes chers Death-Eaters, dit-il. Je vous ais appelé pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle qui m'a réjouit : mon fils nous a rejoint…Il sera votre prince et à partir de ce jour, vous lui devrez respect et obéissance. Voici Harry, jurez lui fidélité. 

Ses mots jetèrent un froid, tous les sorcier avaient bien remarqué la présence d'Harry Potter à côté de leur seigneur, mais jamais il n'aurais pensé à… ça !

*Un ange passe*

Severus cassa la tension en s'avançant le premier. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry et embrassa le bas de sa robe en signe de soumission. Bientôt tous les autres suivirent.

Quand tout fut fini, Voldemort s'adressa à Severus :

-Qu'as-tu dis au vieux fou pour expliquer votre absence, mon fidèle serviteur ?

-Il pense que nous sommes au Chemin de Traverse mon seigneur.

-Alors vous devriez rentrer au château, nos rencontres ne doivent pas poser de problèmes à Harry, je veux qu'il puisse finir ses études à Poudlard, c'est après tout l'école de notre ancêtre. Au revoir mon fils.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer au qualificatif et lui rendit son au revoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient  devant les portes de Poudlard. Ils allèrent faire leur rapport au directeur, lui disant que tout s'était bien passé et descendirent aux donjons.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé le portrait, Harry tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, secouant violemment. Severus s'approcha de lui, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS, dit il s'écartant, JE SUIS UN MONSTRE !!!!!!!

-Ne dis jamais ça Harry… Il fut coupé par le jeune homme.

-JE L'AI AIME SEVERUS, J'AI AIME VOIR MALEFOY A GENOUX, JE SUIS… COMME LUI !!

Severus avait une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire. (N/S : Ainsi que l'auteur qui se demande comment elle à pu lui faire dire ça.) Comment Harry pouvait-il penser ça ? Il n'y avait pas une seule chose qui pouvait le relier à son père. Et de plus, chaque personne normalement constituée aurait aimé voir Malefoy à genoux, il y en a même qui aurait payé pour ça…

-Harry, dit-il doucement, ne dis plus jamais ça, tu ne seras jamais comme lui…

-Je suis orphelin, comme lui, je suis Fourchelangue, comme lui, et par-dessus tout, je suis son fils… Harry pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

-Mais toi, contrairement à lui, tu es capable de ressentir des sentiments pour les autres, tu te rends compte que l'on ne peut pas supprimer les gens juste parce qu'ils ne nous plaise pas, et par-dessus tout, tu es aimé, je t'aime Harry…

Severus laissa sa déclaration faire son chemin dans la tête du jeune homme. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Harry lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Je t'aime aussi Sev'.

**Note de Shannara**: Et voilà que je commence à faire dans les surnoms, c'est pas croyable. Enfin, au moins je n'ai pas encore mis le « Sevy »

Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, je ne vais pas vous donner des mauvaises excuses qui ne vous intéresseront pas. Les chapitres viendront certainement moins vite qu'avant, je reprends les cours demain ! Enfin, je vais quand même essayer de vous mettre un chapitre par semaine mais je ne vous promet rien !

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

**Na-Chan** : Ouai !!!!!!!! Tu as enfin mis la suite de Aurum ! Et puis on sent même venir le slash ! J'adore ta nouvelle fic, j'ai faillis relever ce défis aussi. Non, je n'ais pas fumé, c'est pas mieux que toi qui vois plein de truc avec les volets fermés. Sev' ne pouvait pas repousser Harry, pas à ce moment là, sinon le pauvre petit chou aurait pété un plomb. Oh oui, le slash est là et il s'installe… Je suis contente que tu aimes l'allemand pour les sorts, Tenaka va me tuer quand elle saura que je l'ai utilisé. (N/T : tu ne crois pas si bien dire…) Et voilà un Harry Mangemort ou presque comme tu l'avais demandé, j'espère que ça te plaira. "Harry resta silencieux toute l'après-midi, assis sur le canapé contre Severus" Tu aime vraiment ce passage ? Moi je trouvais que ce n'était pas très bien formulé ! Ah, j'adore les gens qui mettent deux reviews par chapitre^^ ! Mais non, tu n'es pas chiante, tu es juste fane, ce qui, en soit, n'est pas un problème… @ bientôt…

**Poyel** : Voilà la suite !

**Lalouve** : Merci infiniment pour tous ces compliments, c'est vrai que c'est rapide, mais va lire Aurum de Na-Chan et tu comprendra comme ça peut être agaçant quand ça prend trop de temps, en plus c'est une très bonne fic ! Merci pour la review.

**Andadrielle** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.

**Agatha Brume** : Ah et bien voilà une critique constructive… ça me fait super plaisir, c'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était un peu moins personnel (et celui-là aussi je crois.) mais c'est que quand il se passe des chose, j'ai une énorme envie de tout déballer et de lâcher ma bombe rapidement ! En tout cas je vais essayer de faire mieux ! Merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Vivi**** Malfoy** : Ah bon, tu n'avais jamais lu de Harry fils de Voldy ? Si tu aimes cette idée, va lire la fic de Eva Jedusor dont j'ai oublié le nom, et la fic de mymy « le fils de Voldemort » elles sont pas mal toutes les deux (N/T : Je croyais que celle de mymy t'énervait à cause du dernier chapitre ?) et je crois que c'est les seule en français ! Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas une idée originale de moi, bien que je l'avais dans la tête avant de lire ces deux fics. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! 

**Mangafana** : Alors maintenant que tu a vu la réaction de Voldy, comment tu la trouve ? Pour l'argent et le manoir, en fait j'avais besoin qu'il ait une maison, c'était plus facile pour la suite alors j'en ais profité pour lui donner des sous sous ! Ho oui, on aura la réaction de plein de persos ! En fait c'est toi qui m'a fait changer d'avis ! Au début, je voulais prendre en compte le tome 5 et puis comme le perso qui est mort (tu dois sûrement savoir qui c'est ?) était…eh bien…mort ça me faisait une réaction en moins alors voilà, j'ai décidé de ne pas le prendre en compte ! Arrête d'extrapoler, tu as tout faux^^ ! Je n'en dis pas plus sinon je vais en dire trop ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Lunicorne** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

**Siriette** : Merci beaucoup, alors l'Espagne, tu as aimé ?

**Clau** : si, si, j'ai pris en compte sa ressemblance à James, il y a un sort d'apparence sur Harry, c'est dit dans la lettre ! Merci beaucoup, tous ces compliments me touchent énormément !

**Shiori** : Alors comme ça tu lis mais tu ne review pas !!! C'est pas bien ça…^^ Aller, à plus.


	7. Chapitre VII

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

Chapitre VII

Une semaine avant la rentrée, les professeurs commencèrent à arriver au château. Harry n'était pas sortit des donjons depuis plus de deux semaines, passant le plus de temps possible avec _son_ maître des potions. (N/S : ^________^) Mais un jour, alors qu'Harry lisait sur le canapé, attendant que Severus rentre de sa réunion de Death-Eaters, la porte s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne qu'il comptait voir à Poudlard, la personne à laquelle il avait évité de penser, redoutant sa réaction plus que tout : Sirius Black ! 

Quand il arriva à se dégager de l'étreinte de son parrain, Harry s'exclama :

-Sirius !!! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici, et si quelqu'un te voyait ?

-Mais, Harry, tu n'es pas au courrant ? Tu n'as pas lu le Daily Prophet ? 

-Heu… et bien nous éti….heu… j'étais… heu… très occupé ! Réussit-il à articuler, rougissant légèrement.

Ne notant absolument pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec son filleul, Sirius continua :

-Ils ont attrapé Peter… je suis libre Harry ! Le procès s'est passé il y a une semaine, ils lui ont donné du veritaserum et il a tout avoué. Dumbledore m'a dit que tu restais à Poudlard pour la fin des vacances et j'avais plusieurs choses à régler, mais si j'avais su que tu restais avec Snape, je serais venu te chercher tout de suite !!

-C'est génial Sirius, félicitation ! Heu… je suppose que j'irai vivre avec toi maintenant ? Tu as une maison ?

Ne remarquant absolument pas le ton légèrement déçu du jeune homme, le sourire de Sirius se fit plus grand et il dit :

-Non Harry, nous restons à Poudlard, Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste de professeur de DCFM. (N/S : Oh, comme c'est pratique !!)

Ceci n'allait pas bien du tout ! Quand Severus saurait que le poste qu'il visait depuis des années était occupé par Sirius Black, il ne vaudrait mieux pas se trouver entre les deux hommes.

-Black !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Voilà que ça commençait, Severus ne semblait pas très heureux de trouver son ennemis de toujours assis dans son salon. Et le fait qu'il revenait d'une réunion avec Voldemort n'allait sûrement rien arranger.

-Soit sûr que je n'ai aucun plaisir à me trouver chez toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prends mon filleul et je m'en vais !

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Harry aurait éclaté de rire en voyant la tête de Severus. Sirius était bien le seul à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir fait perdre son masque au maître des potions ! Severus se reprit rapidement et, envoyant un regard désolé à son amoureux, il répondit froidement :

-Très bien, dépêchez-vous d'emballer vos affaires Potter, je ne veux pas vous voir ici plus longtemps qu'il n'est absolument nécessaire…

//…/…//

Severus ne revit pas Harry jusqu'à la rentrée. Les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée de Sirius furent les plus longs de toute sa vie. Sans Harry, son appartement semblait plus vide qu'il n'avait jamais été en ces quinze années de solitudes. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans Harry ? Comment ferait-il pour vivre séparé de lui pendant toute une année ? Bien sûr, ils pourraient toujours se voir, mais leur relation devait demeurer secrète. Pas seulement à cause de l'idiot qui se disait parrain du garçon, non, ce n'était pas le plus gros problème, il ne lui ferait pas réellement du mal. Le problème le plus important était Voldemort. Si n'importe lequel des Slytherins apprenait leur relation, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau face au mage noir. Severus n'aurait jamais crut voir un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montrer protecteur avec qui que ce soit, et pourtant, chaque Death-Eater qui avait osé regarder Harry de travers lors des rares réunions où il avait été présent s'était prit un long cruciatus. Enfin, il pourrait toujours se voir seul à seul pendant les cours de magie noire que Voldemort avait exigés ! Severus n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir entendu Dumbledore dire que ces cours étaient une excellente idée…  Mais ils ne pourraient pas se permettre de rêvasser pendant ces leçons, Voldemort vérifierait les progrès de son fils à coup sûr…

Il fut bientôt temps de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet, Severus mettait habituellement un point d'honneur à arriver au dernier moment (histoire de bien faire comprendre à tout le monde que ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être en leur compagnie !), mais cette année, il voulait avoir une chance de voir Harry une dernière fois avant que les étudiants n'arrivent. Il entra par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs et se dirigea immédiatement vers la place qu'il occupait habituellement. Seulement, aujourd'hui,  il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'elle était déjà occupée, et pas par n'importe qui, par Sirius  Black !!! Ayant des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de se disputer avec ce chien galleux, il partit d'un pas rapide vers l'autre côté de la table. Une fois assis, il jeta un coup d'œil expérimental vers la table des Gryffindor. Harry y était assis. Leurs regards se croisèrent, communiquant à l'autre tout leur amour et leur peur de l'avenir. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque les premiers étudiants firent leur entrée.

En tournant la tête, Severus eu encore le temps de voir du coin de l'œil Mlle-je-sais-tout-Granger se précipiter vers Harry. Dédaignant cette scène, il s'intéressa à ses collègues. Dumbledore semblait plus heureux que jamais, ses yeux scintillaient à tout le monde, éblouissant tout ceux qui avait le courage de les regarder en face. Black regardait les Slytherin d'un air suffisant, imaginant déjà les retenues qu'ils pourraient leur infliger. Ça allait être une année difficile pour sa Maison ! Tous les autres professeurs arboraient une expression grave, qui semblait être de circonstance dans ces temps troublés. Quand à Severus, il avait reprit son masque « made in Death-Eater » et semblait être toujours le même bâtard qu'il était à la fin de l'année précédente.

//…/…//

Dès l'ouverture des portes, Harry fut assaillit par une Hermione hystérique.

-HARRY !!! Mais bon sang, où étais-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris le Poudlard Exprès ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !!!!

Le jeune homme se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il avait complètement oublié d'écrire à ses amis... (N/S : Qui ? Moi ? Ne pas aimer Ron et Hermione ? Mais quelle idée !) 

-Je suis désolé, je n'ais pas pu vous prévenir, commença-t-il décidant qu'un petit mensonge ne pouvait pas faire de mal, j'étais à Poudlard et…heu…le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas que j'envoie de courrier…heu… les lettres risquaient d'être interceptées…et…heu…il valait mieux que Voldemort ne sache pas où j'étais ! 

Ne notant pas les hésitations, Hermione continua :

-Mais pourquoi étais-tu au château ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta famille ?

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer à la mention des Dursley, il savait qu'il devrait parler de cela avec ses amis mais c'était encore dur pour lui d'évoquer ces souvenirs. Trouvant le lieu peu adéquat pour cette conversation, il se contenta d'un « pas ici ! » avant de demander à Ron comment s'étaient passées ses vacances.

Le soir venu, Harry fut contraint de raconter son été à ses amis, il leur dit comment la fabrique de son oncle avait fait faillite, comment il l'avait frappé pour ça et comment Snape était venu à son aide. Bien sûr, il tu toute l'affaire avec son père. Il faudrait vraiment mettre le moins de monde possible au courant et même l'Ordre ne savait rien. Cette précaution lui garantissait une vie plus ou moins normale, au moins jusqu'à ce que le sort d'apparence parte, et après… il valait mieux ne pas y penser ! 

//…/…//

Severus dormit très peu cette nuit là, la chaleur du corps de Harry contre le sien lui manquait horriblement. Il passa la nuit à repenser à chaque moment passé avec le jeune homme. Il se souvint de chaque rire, de chaque larme et de chaque baiser, gardant toujours à l'esprit que tout avait été remit en question maintenant. (N/S : Oh mon dieux, je fait dans le mélodramatique maintenant !) Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Harry ne dormait pas non plus.

//…/…//

-Tu as vu Harry ? Ton horaire n'est pas comme le notre…

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, ils déjeunaient dans la grande salle, avant leur premier cours de l'année.

-Heu… oui…heu…Dumbledore m'a demandé de…heu… prendre des cours de DCFM supplémentaires…

-Ah, c'est Sirius qui va te les donner ? Continua-elle intéressée.   

-Non…heu… je les prendrai avec Snape...

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe. Entre tout ses amis qui se révoltaient contre la cruauté du directeur et Hermione qui tentait d'affirmer qu'en tant qu'ancien Death-Eater Snape était la personne parfaite, Harry arborait un léger sourire songeant que de toute façon, tant que personne ne découvrait que les cours de DCFM étaient des cours de magie noire, tout irait bien.

//…/…//

La journée se passa bien pour Harry, Sirius se révéla être un bon professeur même si il semblait légèrement terrifié par ses élèves. (A/S : C'est pour toi Tenaka, ^^) (A/T : *ton cynique* Merci !)Le soir venu, Harry se rendit aux donjons pour son  premier cours de « DCFM ». Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Severus toute la journée, ça avait été une véritable torture. A chaque fois qu'il avait aperçut sa robe noire tourbillonnant, il lui avait fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau du maître des potions et entra quand on le lui demanda. A l'intérieur, Severus était assis à son bureau, écrivant quelques lignes sur un parchemin.

-Ne fermez pas la porte monsieur Potter, nous changeons de salle. Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Harry suivit le Slytherin en dehors de son bureau. Il marcha derrière lui pendant quelques minutes essayant de distinguer quelques unes de ses formes avantageuses en dessous de ses robes noires. Il entrèrent dans une salle entièrement nue. Severus mit tous les sorts de fermetures qu'il connaissait sur la porte avant de se retourner et d'embrasser fougueusement son amoureux. 

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry. Dit-il cassant le baiser. Il regarda quelques instant son amoureux gravant une image de lui dans son esprit et ajouta en soupirant : « Nous devrions nous mettre au travail. » Reprenant le mode professeur, il commença :

-Tu devras faire très attention en utilisant la magie noire Harry, elle ne provoque pas une vraie dépendance, mais elle te donne un sentiment de puissance qui te persuade que la meilleure chose à faire est de l'utiliser. Tu as compris ? Le voyant acquiescer, il continua : « Nous allons commencer par les Impardonnables, c'est la base pour survivre dans le monde de Voldemort. Nous nous entraînerons sur des rats. »

Harry se révéla très doué en ce qui concernait le Cruciatus et l'Imperium, mais l'Avada Kedava n'arrivait pas à entrer. Severus commençait à perdre patience.

-Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué Harry, tu as réussi les deux autres du premier coup et tu montres une réelle affinité avec la magie noire, alors applique-toi un peu s'il te plait ! Il se mit derrière le jeune homme, lui tint le poignet pour lui montrer le bon geste, essayant de faire abstraction de son odeur musquée. Il sentit Harry se détendre dans ses bras. Quelques instant plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux nu dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

**Note de Shannara** :

Je suis encore une fois désolée pour le retard, mais avec la reprise des cours j'ai peu de temps pour concilier lecture et écriture. J'en profite pour vous faire remarquer que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit, je m'améliore ! Ah, et je tiens à m'excuser pour les fans de Sirius (si, si, je vous jure qu'il y en as, j'en connaît même une…) pour tous ce que je lui ai fait et tout ce que je lui ferai !

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

**Siriette** : Tu verras plus tard pour les amis de Harry, je ne veux pas trop en dire, mais sache que je ne les aime pas… Merci pour ta review !

**Mangafana** : En fait tu peux continuer d'extrapoler, ça m'amuse beaucoup, et moi aussi je le fais pour beaucoup de fic…Oups, j'avais pas tellement pensé à Dray, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me rattraper *sourire cruel* ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait encore des gens qui ne savaient pas qui était mort ! Tu as vraiment beaucoup de courage de ne pas demander, je t'admire ! Merci pour tes compliments !

**Shiori** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche d'autant plus venant de toi ! J'ai fait passer ton message concernant l'orthographe à Tenaka, je pense que je vais la laisser te répondre elle-même !^^ Merci encore pour lire cette chose et surtout pour la reviewer !   Tenaka : Je laisse des fautes, moi ??? C'est possible. Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais parfaite ! Mais imagine si je ne passais pas derrière Shannara, toutes les horribles fautes qu'il y aurait ! Parce que j'en enlève déjà pas mal, de fautes !! Shannara : Oui, oui, elle sait, elle passe derrière moi à chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose ! Au moins après ça je sais dans quels cours tu es avec moi Shiori !^^ C'est sympa sur mes feuilles, ça fait « marque déposées » !^^

**Tenaka Khan** : Ah, te voilà enfin! Mais les vacances de noël, tu l'as eu presque en entier, il ne reste plus que quelques détails à peaufiner alors, arrête de râler ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien Lucius à genoux, si seulement ça pouvait être devant moi…^^ Mais non mon chapitre n'est pas si court, t'as qu'a aller voir les tiens !!! Merci pour les compliments, ils ont d'autant plus de valeur qu'ils sont assez rare venant de toi ! Oui, je sais, je suis quand même plus méchante que toi ! (Et j'espère bien le rester !)  Bon, ben je vais te laisser en t'imitant : JE VEUX LA SUITE DE TA FIC !!!

**Lunicorne **: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Dray, il aura sa dose de torture lui aussi !^^ Merci pour la review.

**Clau** : Merci infiniment, je crois que je viens de faire une adepte de moi, ça me fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'es pas morte entre-temps !!!^_^

**Lulune** : Oh, une nouvelle revieweuse, je suis contente que tu aimes, merci beaucoup pour les compliments !

**Vivi Malefoy** : Merci, merci, merci ! Non, non, je ne lâche pas, même si je met un peu plus de temps pour écrire mes chapitre, je compte bien finir cette fic !

**Na-Chan** : Woua !! Tu as mis la suite de Aurum, je n'y croyais plus ! C'est génial ! Tu va peut-être te dire que je n'ai toujours pas reviewer et tu a raison, je suis honteuse, désolé !! Mais non tu n'as pas des goûts bizarres, ou en tout cas pas plus que moi !^^ Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Je crois que maintenant je n'ais plus rien à te dire concernant tes M.A.J de Aurum, à la vitesse où je fait les miennes… A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre VIII

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

**Note de Shannara Slytherin**: Avant de commencer, je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois pour les fans de Sirius, je me suis vraiment défoulée sur ce chapitre, et même si je n'en suis pas désolée du tout, je sais que ça peut en froisser quelques-uns ou plus vraisemblablement quelques-unes. Voilà maintenant place au chapitre, bonne lecture…

**Chapitre VIII**

Le premier dimanche de la rentrée, alors que Harry rattrapait le temps perdu avec son parrain, un tourbillon de robes noires débarqua au milieu du salon.

-Harry, nous devons y aller, il a demandé que tu sois là cette fois…dit Severus visiblement affecté par la douleur qui lui transperçait le bras.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond.

-J'arrive, il faut juste que je me change, je ne peux pas y aller en vêtements muggle. Ça ira ?

-Oui, oui, mais dépêche-toi !

Sirius sembla tout d'un coup se ressaisir du mutisme dans lequel il était tombé en voyant le maître des potions débarquer dans son salon.

-Attend Harry, tu ne vas pas partir avec… lui ???

-Ecoute Sirius, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant ! Si tu veux vraiment savoir, va voir Dumbledore, il est au courrant, mais je préférerais te le dire moi-même… Ne t'en fait pas, je serai là ce soir. 

Sur ce, le jeune homme sortit de la salle en courrant et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffindor pour changer de vêtements.

Avant de prendre le portkey, Severus ajouta encore :

-Fais attention cette fois, Harry, je pense qu'il décidera aujourd'hui si tu es vraiment sincère dans ton choix de le rejoindre, et puis surtout ne lui ment pas, arrange la vérité plutôt, il le sait toujours quand on lui ment !

Sur ces paroles, ils se retrouvèrent devant la salle d'audience de Lord Voldemort.

//…/…//

Ignorant totalement Severus qui alla prendre sa place dans le cercle des Death-Eaters, le mage noir s'adressa à son fils.

-Bienvenue Harry, je t'ai fais venir, pour te poser une question, dit le mage noir entrant tout de suite dans le vif du sujet, « pourquoi as-tu décidé de me rejoindre ? »

Severus retint son souffle, c'était la question qu'il redoutait, celle qui déciderait de l'avenir de son amoureux. Le jeune homme pris quelques instants pour choisir ses mots et dit :

-Eh bien, j'ai toujours pensé que le côté pour lequel je me battrais gagnerait la guerre. Avant, j'avais plus de perspectives d'avenir en me battant contre vous, au mieux je finissais ministre de la magie, au pire joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Mais maintenant que les choses ont changées, ce camp me permet de plus grandes ambitions… Je ne cache pas que je ne comprends pas vos griefs contre les muggles et leurs enfants, mais il n'y a que peu de personnes qui comptent pour moi, le sort des autres m'indiffère totalement. 

Voldemort sourit légèrement, cette réponse avait l'air de lui convenir, c'était tellement Slytherin…

-Et quelles sont les personnes qui comptent pour toi alors ?

-Il y a Hagrid parce que c'est lui qui m'a sortit de chez les Dursley et puis peut-être aussi… 

-Attend une minute, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « sortit de chez les Dursley » ? 

Harry se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il venait de faire une bourde en parlant de ses parents.

-Heu… ils ne voulaient pas me donner ma lettre de Poudlard…

-Quoi ??? Comment ça ? Comment te traitaient-ils ?

Décidant qu'il valait mieux lâcher une parcelle de vérité, le Gryffindor répondit :

-J'ai vécu dans un placard pendant onze ans, ne sachant pas que j'étais un sorcier.

-T'ont-ils blessé ? 

-Non, ils ne m'ont jamais frappé.

-Dis-moi la vérité Harry !!

Soupirant dans la défaite, le jeune homme répondit :

-Si Dumbledore n'avait pas envoyé un professeur pour vérifier que j'allais bien au milieu des  vacances, je doute fortement que je serais ici pour en parler ! 

-Ils paieront Harry ! Je te jure que je leur ferai payer ! Dit-il d'une voix encore plus froide que d'habitude. Puis il s'adoucit et sourit à son fils avant de continuer.

-J'aimerais te faire un cadeau pour ta rentrée, j'ai entendu parler de tes… inclinaisons. *comme tout le monde sorcier depuis que ça a fait la une du Daily Prophet* se dit le jeune homme. « Sache que ça ne me dérange pas. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais te faire cadeau d'un Death-Eater, pour tes… plaisirs ! »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son père venait de lui proposer un amant ?!!?? Après que ce fait ait tracé son chemin dans sa tête, il retint difficilement son sourire. A partir de ce soir, Severus serait à lui, il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voudrait sans aucune conséquence grave… Et Harry avait une imagination débordante… Bien sûr,  ils ne pourraient pas vivre leur passion au grand jour, cela leur occasionnerait trop de problèmes, mais c'était déjà ça !

-Tu peux faire ton choix, la seule chose que je demande c'est que vos rencontres n'interfèrent pas avec les missions que je pourrais vous donner.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir quelques instant puis annonça son choix :

-Severus !

-Très bien, il est donc à toi a partir de maintenant, fais-en bon usage.

//…/…//

Passant les portes de Poudlard, Harry soupira.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Ça s'est plutôt bien passé !

-Plutôt bien ??? C'était merveilleux, oui ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'inspecter ma nouvelle propriété. Dit le jeune homme faisant un pas suggestif vers son amoureux.

-Et bien, il ne reste plus qu'à aller faire notre rapport à Dumbledore et tu pourras inspecter tout ce que tu veux…

-Malheureusement non, Sirius doit être mort d'inquiétude, je vais être obligé de tout lui raconter ce soir, j'espère qu'il ne me détestera pas après ça… dit le jeune homme en soupirant.

-Bien que ça me coûte de le dire, je ne pense pas que tu devrais beaucoup t'inquiéter, je crois que Black t'aime vraiment…

-Merci Sev' ! Je devrais y aller tout de suite, je peux te laisser faire le rapport à Dumbledore ? N'oublie pas de lui dire qu'il faudra protéger les Dursley…

Arrivant devant le portrait qui protégeait l'appartement de son parrain, Harry pris une grande inspiration et entra. Il fut tout de suite pris dans une forte étreinte.

-S…Sirius ! De…l'air… !

-Oh, excuse-moi Harry, dit-il en lâchant son filleul. « Tu vas bien ? »

-Oui, oui, tout va bien Sirius, mais je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important, assied-toi ! 

Sortant la lettre de Lily qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, il la tendis avec hésitation à Sirius.

-Lis ça, tu comprendras, Dumbledore m'a assuré qu'elle était authentique.

Sirius commença à trembler dès les premières lignes et après quelques secondes Harry se demandait comment l'homme faisait pour lire encore vu la violence des secousses. 

Quand Sirius reposa la lettre, la tension se fit palpable, Harry avait redouté ce moment plus que tout autre. Son parrain était pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille et il ne voulait pas perdre cela. Après un moment de silence, Sirius murmura quelques mots presque inaudibles.

-Je suis désolé… 

Le jeune homme avait prévu toutes les situations possible dans ça tête, il s'était attendu à ce que Sirius lui crie dessus disant qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il sorte sans un mot ne voulant même plus poser son regard sur quelque chose comme lui et il avait même prévu que son parrain lui lance un sortilège et le remette aux Aurores, mais ça… ce n'était certainement pas dans toutes les situations qui avaient défilées dans sa tête pendant l'après-midi…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-il cherchant une explication au comportement étrange de son parrain.

-Je… je n'étais pas là, encore une fois, j'aurais dû être là pour toi quand… tu l'as appris. 

-Tu sais que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Sirius, tu ne peux pas être avec moi à tout moments. Mais et moi, tu ne me détestes pas ? Maintenant que tu sais que... je suis Son fils !

Pour toute réponse, Sirius enveloppa Harry dans une étreinte. (N/S : Comprenez : il n'a pas les capacité intellectuels pour faire plus de quatre phrases dans un temps aussi restreint !) (N/T : Toi, tu vas te prendre des baffes ! è.é)

Un moment plus tard, Sirius reprit la parole :

-Harry, je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir fait part de ton secret, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Snape ? (N/S : Oh, comme je l'aime quand il est idiot comme ça!!!) (N/T : Grrrrr...)

-Eh bien, vois-tu… heu… Dumbledore… heu non… je… heu… j'espionne pour Dumbledore ! 

Sirius resta muet quelques instant et semblant enfin comprendre ce que son filleul essayait de lui expliquer il s'exclama :

-Alors quand tu m'as dit de ne pas m'en faire tout à l'heure, tu allais… chez,…chez Voldemort ?!?

-Heu… voui !

-Oh, Harry, dit-il l'étreignant encore une fois, promet-moi de faire attention ?

-Je te le promets Sirius.

**Note de Shannara** : Oskour !!!! Ce chapitre est horrible et la fin est totalement niaiseuse !!!!  (N/T : « niaiseuese »... je déteint sur toi ! :p ) Bon, enfin, je n'arrive pas à faire mieux… Donnez-moi quand même vos commentaires, juste au cas où il en aurait un bien au milieu des autres…Voilà, je voulais vous dire que je lance un sondage, il me faut absolument un autre titre pour ma fic, celui-là est moche comme tout alors si vous avez une quelconque proposition n'hésitez pas… 

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

**Shiori**** : Je ne suis pas certaine que le début de ta review soit un compliment alors je vais te dire merci à tout hasard, mais je te garde à l'œil, fait attention…^^ Toi ? Tu fais des fautes d'orthographe ??? J'aimerais bien voir ça… pour tout dire, ça me paraît physiquement impossible… Pour Tenaka, c'est normal qu'elle laisse des fautes, elle-même à besoins d'une bêta… Et c'est moi alors tu imagines… (Heu, Tenaka, ne prend pas compte de ce commentaire quand tu corrigeras ça, je m'applique beaucoup pour corriger tes fics) Oh, tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas si tu es méchante, j'aime les gens méchants…^^ Alors ce chapitre ? Tu le trouves comment ? A bientôt…**

**Clau** : Merci beaucoup, pour ta fidélité et tes compliments ! En espérant que tu n'est toujours pas morte de l'attente…

**Kyzara** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continuera à lire… *Tenaka : Je peux mettre mon grain de sel ? Kyza, t'as intérêt à bien engueuler Shannara !! Elle maltraite notre Siri !!!* *Shannara : non Tenaka, tu ne peux pas mettre ton grain de sel, pas pour conseiller aux lecteurs de  m'engueuler…*  

**Tenaka**** Khan : Je suis méchante avec Siri' ?? Moi ? Jamais…^___^ Je sais que tu fais habituellement l'éloge des auteurs que tu reviews ! D'ailleurs avec le nombre, je me demande comment tu arrives encore à trouver des compliments… Tu arrives même à complimenter les auteurs dont la fic est absolument nulle alors… Par contre que tu complimentes ceux-là et pas moi, je me demande ce que ça cache… J'écris aussi mal que ça ou alors c'est que j'écris tellement bien que tu ne sais plus quoi ajouter tellement tu es éblouie ??? Et voilà, j'ai pris le virus de PMW me voilà totalement modeste…^^ ça aurait vraiment été une grosse gaffe (digne de Sirius !^^) de reviewer sous ton autre pseudo, alors fait attention quand tu m'enverra ma review pour ce chapitre ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?? NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI !!! Tu dis que tu n'as plus d'idées pour ton défi ?!!! Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai même pas eu le chapitre 11 !!! T'as intérêt à réfléchir et vite !! Bon, et bien à bientôt !**

**Marika**** Jedusor : Merci beaucoup, bien sûr que je continue à écrire… tant que tu continues à reviewer !^____^ Bon, d'accord, j'arrête le chantage, c'est pas le meilleur moyens d'avoir des review sincères…**

**Mangafana**** : Bien sûr que notre petit Riri est doué en magie noire, j'adore les relations entres lui et Voldemort alors plus il y en a mieux c'est, non ? Voilà Sirius, comme tu le voulais par contre désolée, pas d'hémoglobines, ce coup si du moins… En ce qui concerne sa découverte de la relation de son filleul, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre, on ne va quand même pas lui déballer tout d'un coup  il ne tiendrait pas le choque…^^ Tu n'es pas trop loin de comment je penserait que ça se passerait, mais j'en ais déjà trop dit,  alors tu verra bien… J'adore faire languir les gens comme ça… *sourire sadique* En fait, pour Dray, je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que je vais en faire, par contre, j'ai prévu une jolie petite altercation avec Lucius… Et c'est moi qui le consolerai, nah *tire la langue*!! Merci encore pour tout tes compliments, et tu ne me saoule pas du tout, je préfère les longues review hors sujet que les courtes ou l'on me dit seulement que tout est très bien… A bientôt !**

**Agatha Brume** : 

Chapitre 6 : C'est vraiment étrange, les chapitres que tu aime le moins, tout le monde les adores… ça me fait bien rire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, j'adore les reviews constructive comme ça…

Chapitre 7 : Merci beaucoup, je sais, mes chapitres son toujours trop courts, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux, pourtant je fait des efforts tu sais ? Merci pour tes reviews !

**Na-chan** : O_O ^^ Merci, moi aussi je t'aime bien… J'espère tout de même que ça ne te dérange pas trop que je martyrise Siri', c'est surtout à cause de/grâce à toi que j'hésite à en faire plus… Tu l'as encore plus aimé après le tome 5 ?? Y'a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris là… Sirius est odieux dans ce f**** livre, et ce n'est même pas la froide méchanceté que j'admire tellement chez Sev', là, c'est juste pour bien faire marrer tout le monde, je trouve ça idiot ! Enfin, tu l'auras compris, moi je le déteste (c'est peut-être un peu fort…) encore plus après le tome 5… Tu as réussit à apprendre ton français dans les temps ? Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ? Vi, vi, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite, mais dit donc, je n'ai pas vu Aurum depuis pas mal de temps dans les M.A.J ??? ^^

**Vivi**** Malfoy : Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre IX

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi… T_T

**Note de Shannara** : Juste un petit mot pour remercier encore Tenaka Khan de bétâ-lire cette fic.

**Chapitre IX**

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry partagea équitablement son temps entre son amoureux, son parrain et ses amis (N/S : Et voui, même si j'aimerais bien, on ne peut pas les oublier ceux-là !). Une routine s'installa tandis que l'année avançait, et bientôt Halloween arriva. Ce matin-là, Severus se réveilla serré contre le corps chaud de son amoureux. Il regarda un moment la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever au rythme régulier de sa respiration, pensant qu'il avait énormément de chance d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas le fait que Harry l'ait choisis, lui, le vieux maître des potions alors qu'il avait sûrement beaucoup de prétendants de son âge. La plupart des adolescents de Poudlard avaient ou moins un léger béguin pour le Survivant, mais Harry n'avait jamais vraiment été un adolescent… Il avait grandit trop vite et cela c'était ressenti dans ses choix amoureux. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait aussi le fait que le jeune homme était complètement ignorant de l'attrait qu'il suscitait chez ses camarades de classe… Mais Severus n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.  

Voyant qu'il était déjà tard, Severus décida de réveiller le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureux qui répondit au baiser après quelques instants.

-Bonjour mon amour. 

-Mmm !

-Il faut te lever, Harry, tes amis vont commencer à s'inquiéter…

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici… Dit-il, semblant encore très endormi.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? D'habitude cela ne te pose pas tant de problème.

-C'est Halloween…Voyant l'expression interrogatrice de son amoureux, il ajouta : « je déteste Halloween…»

-Tu sais Harry, il y a peu de chance que Voldemort lance une attaque avant que tu ais fini tes études et également peu de chance que ton parrain psychopathe n'attaque tout le monde dans l'école… Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de t'en faire cette année… (N/S : Alors ça c'est ce qu'on va voir…^^)  

//…/…//

Harry, Ron et Hermione revinrent de Pré-au-Lard, où ils avaient passé la journée à l'occasion de la sortie traditionnelle,  aux dernières lueurs du jour. Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la grande salle alors que Harry partait d'un pas traînant vers la tour de Gryffindor, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur  à manger quoi que ce soit, sa peur irrationnelle l'avait suivie toute la journée et il ne s'en débarrasserait sûrement pas avant le lendemain… Il s'engouffra dans uns des derniers passages secrets de son trajet lorsque quelqu'un le saisit par le bras…

(N/S : Oh, comme j'ai envie de m'arrêter là…)

… Une bouche chaude se posa délicatement sur celle du jeune homme qui répondit rapidement au baiser, reconnaissant les lèvres délicates de son amoureux. Revenant à ses sens, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte dans laquelle il se sentait pourtant si bien et s'adressa à son amoureux.

-Tu es fou Severus, on pourrait nous voir…

-Tout le monde est au banquet et peu de gens connaissent ce passage secret, les risques sont vraiment moindres… (N/S : Mais pas inexistants…^^) 

Prenant vite sa décision, Harry posa lèvres sur celle de Severus, l'entraînant dans un autre baiser fougueux. Le jeune homme se retrouva vite plaqué contre le mur, le corps du maître des potions collé au sien.

C'est à ce moment la que la porte du passage s'ouvrit e que Harry pu entendre : « Oh, excus…Harry ?...Enlève tes sales pattes de mon filleul espèce de pédophile gluant… » avant d'être brutalement arraché à l'étreinte de son amoureux.

(N/S : j'en connais qui se serait arrêté là…)

Se ressaisissant Harry essaya de raisonner son parrain en lui expliquant que Severus et lui étaient ensemble et que le maître des potions ne l'avait forcé à rien, mais, au vu du sang qui coulait de la bouche et du nez de Severus, l'animagus n'écoutait pas… Il sortit sa baguette et cria « stupefix » en la dirigeant vers son parrain. Dès que Sirius fut immobilisé, Harry accouru au près de Severus espérant qu'il n'avait pas trop de dommages.

-Sev', Sev', tout va bien ?

-Oui, ça va Harry, merci. Dit le maître des potions avant de tousser et de cracher du sang. 

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Sur ce, Harry aida Severus à marcher jusqu'au lieu dit tout en faisant léviter Sirius toujours stupefixé.

A leur arrivée, Harry posa Severus sur un lit et demanda à l'infirmière si il pouvait avoir une salle privée pour discuter avec son parrain. Ceci allait être difficile. Bien sûr, il ne voulait quitter Severus pour rien au monde, mais l'idée de s'aliéner Sirius le révulsait… 

Il soupira un grand coup et réanima son parrain.

Sirius parut désemparé un moment de se trouver dans une pièce inconnue, mais ne perdit pas le nord pour autant. A peine eut-il aperçut Harry qu'il se précipita sur lui :

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout dire à Dumbledore, le bâtard se fera renvoyé et tu n'auras plus jamais à le voir ! Dis-moi, il avait déjà abusé de toi avant ça ?? Il te faisait chanter ? Dit-il ne laissant pas au jeune homme le temps de placer un commentaire. Vérifiant une dernière fois l'état de santé de Harry, il se précipita sur la porte de la petite chambre voulant ce rendre le plus vite possible chez le directeur.  

Harry décida qu'il était temps de réagir et lança un « je l'aime » qui figea son parrain aussi bien que l'aurait fait un stupefix.

Sirius se retourna lentement.

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire Harry s'il te plait ?

-Je l'aime Sirius, je suis désolé…

Il y eu un lourd silence pendant lequel Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de Sirius et tout d'un coup, l'homme se précipita sur le Survivant, lui attrapa le poignet et le traîna dans l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta juste devant le lit sur lequel Severus se reposait et, ignorant le regard meurtrier du maître des potions, pris la parole :

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça te regarde, mais… oui. Et il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme disant : « Je t'aime Harry. »

-Je suis prêt à l'accepter, repris l'animagus, mais sache que si tu lui faisais du mal, ou même si tes sentiments n'étaient pas aussi forts que les siens, je te jure que je te tuerai…

Et, faisant un dernier sourire à Harry, il se retourna, et sortit de la salle, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui. (N/S : Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…)

//…/…//

Le froid de l'hiver approcha à grand pas, et avec lui, les vacances de noël. Il avait été décidé que Harry passerait cette période avec son père. Quelques jours avant les vacances, Harry fut appelé au bureau du directeur.

-Vous avez voulu me voir monsieur ? Dit-il en guise d'introduction.

-Oui, Harry, dit le vieil homme, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles… Assied-toi s'il te plait. Déglutissant difficilement, Harry fit comme il lui était demandé, et pris une chaise en face de Dumbledore.

-Voilà, Remus a disparu… Il était en mission pour l'Ordre, il aurait dû revenir il y a cinq jours mais personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles… Je suis désolé Harry, je sais qu'il compte énormément pour toi…

Harry était choqué, le loup-garou était aussi important pour lui que Sirius. Sortant rapidement du bureau de Dumbledore, il se dirigea vers les donjons dans l'espoir de se faire consoler par _son _maître des potions.

//…/…//

 Le soir avant son départ en vacances, aux environs de minuit, Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit aux cachots dans l'espoir de passer la nuit dans les bras de son amoureux. Son séjour au manoir Riddle l'angoissait énormément, il avait peur de devoir passer toutes ses journées avec son père, surtout qu'à sa connaissance, le mage noir n'allait pas se coucher sans avoir lancé au moins un cruciatus dans la journée.

Il arriva bien vite devant la porte du maître des potions, et donna le mot de passe. La vue qui l'accueilli quand le portrait s'écarta, fut la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'eut jamais vue : Draco Malfoy, était recroquevillé dans les bras de Severus, pleurant à grosses larmes.

Voyant, ou plutôt ne voyant pas (il avait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité) son amoureux se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, Severus lui fit signe d'attendre un moment dehors.  Après plusieurs minutes à se demander ce que Malfoy faisait dans l'appartement de _son amoureux, Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir et le blond passer devant lui. Dès que le jeune homme fut hors de vue, il entra._

Severus s'était levé du canapé sur lequel il était assit avec Draco quelques secondes plus tôt et il semblait attendre Harry.

Lorsque le jeune homme eut enlevé sa cape, Severus eut un léger sourire. Il s'approcha de son amoureux et répondit furieusement au baiser que celui-ci lui donna, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et profitèrent de la présence de l'autre pendant un moment avant que Harry ne prenne la parole.

-Heu, Severus ?

-Oui mon amour ?

-Si je puis demander, qu'est-ce que Malfoy faisait ici ??

Severus sourit au manque de confiance évident du jeune homme avant de répondre à la question (N/S : Ben oui, si il n'avait pas répondu, tout ça n'aurait servi à rien…)

-Imagine un peu se qu'il se passera pour Draco quand il rentrera chez lui demain, et que son père verra qu'en plus de ne pas avoir les meilleurs résultats de l'école, il est juste derrière Hermione Granger, une fille de Muggle…

-Outch ! Ne pu que répondre Harry.

Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir dans les bras de son amoureux, que la réalité le frappa : Il n'avait certainement pas des notes aussi bonnes que celles d'Hermione, ou même de Draco, et le lendemain, il allait voir son père, Lord Voldemort, la seule personne potentiellement pire que Lucius Malfoy…

Il lui fallait un plan… 

**Note de Shannara** : Ouf, c'était un chapitre vraiment dur à écrire (et comme d'habitude, je n'en suis pas satisfaite…), j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçut quand à la réaction de Sirius, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendait impatiemment… Pour le prochain chapitre, je prévois les vacances de noël et des nouvelles de Mumus… ^^

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

**Na-Chan** : Hello !  Sais-tu que je relis ta review tous les matins, ça me met de bonne humeur pour la journée… Oh, oui, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé que Sirius soit apparenté à tu sais qui, c'est la seule chose bien dans son personnage… Je suis bien d'accord avec toi : MORT A JAMES !!! Sauf que moi je le disait déjà avant le tome 5, ce mec est un imbécile et l'a toujours été, non mais franchement, Lily aurait dû choisir Sev' !!!! Oh non, c'est vraiment dommage que tu déprime, ça vas pas trop mal ???  Moi j'ai trouvé un bon moyen pour écrire mes chapitres un peu plus fréquemment : je le fait à la place de réviser pour mes épreuves… Comme de toute façon je trouve toujours quelque chose à faire à ce moment là… en général je commence à lire un livre génial ! (C'est fou ce que les livres peuvent être bien quand on les commence le jour avant une épreuve…)^^ Merci, pour ta permission pour Sirius tu es la seule à ne pas m'avoir fait de commentaire négatif à ce sujet, c'est fou le nombre de fans de Sirius qui lisent des HP/SS !! Tu trouve Harry trop convainquant ?? C'est parce que c'est plus mes idées que celles de Riri, à sa place j'aurais changé de camps depuis pas mal de temps… J'espérais que ça ne se remarque pas trop…^^ Non, il ne passe pas du côté obscur de la force, je trouve qu'ensuite c'est trop compliqué de maintenir une histoire intéressante… Par contre tes répliques de Star Wars ne me pausent aucun problème, j'adore ce film et en plus c'est moi qui suis partie sur une histoire du style : «Luc/Harry je suis ton père… » Alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Je suis désolée, aucune inspection du corps de Severus prévue pour l'instant, j'ai pas mal de peine à écrire des lemons, au premier, je faisais une phrase toute les 5 minutes environs (Tenaka peut te le confirmer, elle pétait les plombs à me voir fixer ma feuille…) (Tenaka : je confirme ! ) alors je ne pense pas être prête à réitérer l'expérience de sitôt… Toutefois cela pourrait changer… Merci encore une fois pour ta review, c'est celle que j'attends chaque semaine avant de me mettre à la suite… 

**Shiori**** : Wow ! (Défaut de la reproduction sonore) Attend, ne t'emballe pas, pour Hermione c'est pas tout de suite, je déteste cette fille et j'aimerais qu'elle ait le plus petit rôle possible dans ma fic… comment la presse à découvert que Harry étais gay ? Oh, tu sais, un animagus illégal par-ci par-là et c'est très vite fait…^^ J'aime bien tes commentaires sur Sirius, par contre, je crains que Tenaka n'apprécie pas trop… bon, merci pour la review, @+**

**Kyzara** : Qu'est-ce que Siri' m'a fait ?? Mais c'est bien simple, il a martyrisé Severus et il n'a pas une parcelle d'intelligence dans le crâne^^ Bon, j'espère que tu as remarqué qu'il y avait plein d'endroits où j'aurais pu me foutre de la gueule de Siri' et où je ne l'ais pas fait… Sinon, merci pour le compliment, ça me fait très plaisir…

**Mangafana** : C'est vrai que Sirius à des circonstances atténuante, mais ça ne vas pas le faire remonter dans mon estime, même si tu lui trouves une bonne raison pour qu'il soit complètement stupide, ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit toujours un idiot…^^ Oui, moi aussi j'adore les interactions Tom/Harry, c'est tellement absurde l'idée qu'ils aient même une simple conversation sans que les sorts ne fusent de tous côtés… Tu penses vraiment que Dray aurait peur de moi ?? Alors je suis super contente… Pour l'altercation, elle sera entre Lucius et Harry, c'est bien plus drôle comme ça…^___^ Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires… 

**Kaima1** : J'espère que je ne t'ais pas déçue pour la réaction de Sirius… Merci beaucoup pour la review…

**Marika**** Jedusor : Tu trouves Voldemort sympathique ??? Moi aussi, c'est une de mes personnages préférés, et puis qu'il soit psychopathe n'enlève rien à son charme tu ne trouves pas ? Merci beaucoup pour les compliments !**

**Clau** : J'ai fait beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude, juste pour toi... En tout cas merci de tous les compliments, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite…

**Tenaka**** Khan : Tu ne m'as pas reviewée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et dire que moi je te commente chaque chapitre… Ce n'est pas à cause de Sirius au moins ??? Tu imagine ça, j'ai réussit à faire mes réponses aux reviews sans engueuler personne… Alors, à quand la suite de ta fic ?? Et ne me redis pas que tu ne sais plus quoi écrire, tu pourrais au moins taper le chapitre 11 !! (Tenaka : Oups, je t'ai pas reviewé ??? Sorry, promis je vais le faire pour ce chapitre !!) **

**Urumi** : Hello ! Une fois qu'on sais qui est Tenaka c'est plutôt facile de découvrir qui je suis, surtout quand on connaît mon affection pour les sadiques en cagoules… (Mais je t'ai déjà dit que Voldemort n'avait pas de cagoule…^^) Si, si, Siri' et Mumus sont là, avec une bêta comme la mienne, je ne peux pas tellement m'en passer, (alors je me rattrape  en les martyrisant…*sourire sadique*) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère te faire changer d'avis sur les sadiques en cagoule… Enfin c'est pas gagné mais on ne sais jamais, si je pouvais gagner des adeptes dans ma guerre contre Sirius… @+, continue à lire et à reviewer s'il te plaît.


	10. Chapitre X

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. T_T 

**Chapitre X**

Lord Voldemort attendait son fils. 

Connaissant maintenant l'enfance du jeune homme, il avait décidé de lui faire passer Noël « en famille ». Harry était trop semblable à lui-même, ils avaient vécu les mêmes choses, la même enfance. Le mage noir prenait cela comme un échec, en commençant sa guerre contre les muggles, il s'était promis qu'aucun sorcier ne serait plus maltraité par un de ces êtres abjects, et voilà que son propre fils, descendant, comme lui, de Salazar Slytherin, avait été traité comme une elfe de maison par ces gens qui osaient se dire ses parents. En le faisant passer les fêtes avec lui, Voldemort espérait rattraper un peu de l'injustice dont avait souffert son fils, il voulait que tout soit parfait et n'épargnait aucun de ses serviteurs pour s'en assurer. Toutefois., il ne comprenait pas l'attachement qu'il avait développé pour son ancien ennemi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le protéger et de se demander si il allait bien. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait pour sa lignée, si il arrivait quelque chose à Harry il n'aurait plus d'héritier et les chances d'avoir un autre enfant étaient minimes avec son corps actuel. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer… Un de ses serviteur arrivant à ce moment pour lui annoncer que son fils était arrivé, il classa cette information dans un recoin de son esprit et lui fit signe de faire entrer Harry.

Voldemort attendit que son fils s'approche et s'incline, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais au lieu de cela, il posa un genou à terre. Cela fâcha le mage noir, il dévisagea un moment le jeune homme et dit de sa voix la plus froide :

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Pourquoi t'agenouilles-tu ? Tu sais pourtant que ça n'est pas nécessaire !

-Je ne mérite pas d'être votre fils, mon seigneur, je n'ai rien de plus que les autres, et mes résultats ne sont pas à la mesure de se que vous pourriez espérer de votre héritier… 

Le mage noir n'en revenait pas, Dumbledore n'avait même pas pris la peine d'expliquer à son fils pourquoi sa puissance n'était pas pleinement développée ! 

-Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire quelque chose comme cela, mon fils, tu es bien plus puissant que tu ne le penses. Le sort d'apparence qui agit sur toi est très peu utilisé car il prend sa puissance directement sur celui sur lequel il agit, la plupart des sorciers qui en ont subit l'effet ne pouvaient presque plus faire de magie. Mais toi, tu as réussi à suivre les cours de Poudlard avec seulement peu de ton pouvoir, imagine un peu la puissance que tu auras quand le sort partira ! D'ailleurs ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, cet enchantement ne dure rarement plus de 16 ans… Et n'oublie pas Harry, je ne veux plus jamais te voir à genoux devant qui que ce soit, le sang de Salazar Slytherin coule dans tes veines et il faut t'en montrer digne. 

Les paroles de Voldemort secouèrent Harry bien plus qu'il ne le montrait, d'abord il y avait eu la peur face à la voix froide avec laquelle son père avait commencé à parler, puis le soulagement de ne pas subir de cruciatus et enfin le désespoir, le jeune Gryffindor avait évité de penser à ce qui se passerait quand le sort de sa mère partirait, mais tout ça lui était revenu en mémoire d'un coup. Ses amis allaient sûrement le détester et il ne parlait pas du reste du monde sorcier… Les seules personnes dont la réaction était certaine étaient Sirius, Dumbledore et Severus, encore qu'il n'était pas sûr que le maître des potions veule toujours être avec lui une fois qu'il aurait l'apparence de Voldemort, même un Voldemort de seize ans… Harry se rendit compte qu'il était toujours à genoux, et se releva rapidement. Son père reprit la parole :

-Voilà qui est mieux, maintenant Harry, tu as bien dit à tes amis que tu allais passer tes vacances au manoir Potter ?

-Oui, père, j'ai fait comme vous le désiriez.

-Très bien, alors je pense que tu devrais aller dormir là-bas, bien sûr, tu passeras tes journées ici, mais cela évitera des problèmes en cas de visites impromptues ou de surveillance, et puis le manoir est assez bruyant la nuit…

-Oui, père. Répondit le jeune homme sagement.

Harry sortit de la salle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, ces vacances n'allaient peut-être pas être si horrible en fin de compte, il n'allait pas devoir rester au manoir Riddle à tout moment, et s'il avait envie de voir Severus, il n'aurait qu'à l'appeler par poudre de cheminette depuis chez lui. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec Lucius Malfoy. Sans le vouloir, Harry trembla légèrement, le Death-Eater avait sa baguette à la main et semblait peu amical. Il se força à s'arrêter et souri légèrement ne laissant pas voir sa peur. 

-Donne moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te tuer gamin. Commença le blond. « Tu as pris ma place au coté de notre seigneur, si je te tuais maintenant personne ne le saurait et je serais à nouveau son bras droit… »

Harry força son sourire un peu plus et répondit le plus calmement possible au vu de sa terreur.

-Vous ne voulez pas vraiment ma place, commença-t-il doucement,** « c'est bien mieux d'influencer les rois que d'en être un, il y a plus d'avantages et surtout beaucoup moins de contraintes. Et puis, mon père n'est pas immortel, un jour je prendrais ça place et vous serez à mes côtés… »**

Harry n'en revenait pas, il venait de promettre à Lucius Malfoy d'être son bras droit une fois qu'il aurait pris la place de Voldemort. L'idée était tout simplement absurde, il haïssait l'homme encore deux minutes avant. Repensant à la situation entière, il se rendit compte que de toute façon, il ne prendrait jamais la place de son père, alors peu importait à qui il promettait quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. 

Lucius sembla réfléchir à la réponse du jeune homme quelques instants et puis s'agenouilla murmurant un « mon prince… » témoin de son acceptation. Se détendant imperceptiblement, Harry continua son chemin lançant encore «le courage est une qualité que j'apprécie… » pour assurer Lucius qu'il n'irait pas tout raconter à son père.      

Harry passa le reste de sa journée dans la bibliothèque, il y avait là tellement de livres sur tous les sujets qu'il aurait pu y passer sa vie et n'en lire que le tiers. Le soir venu, il se rendit pour la première fois au manoir Potter. Lorsqu'il vit le portail, il s'arrêta net. C'était tellement grand, on ne voyait même pas la maison à l'horizon. Il lui fallut marcher un peu plus d'un kilomètre pour voir enfin la plus grande tour apparaître. Il s'approcha un peu plus et se retrouva devant une immense porte en bois. La franchissant, il découvrit la plus vaste pièce qu'il n'eut jamais vue. Il fit le tour du manoir. Les salles se succédaient toutes plus grandes et plus belles les unes que les autres, la lumière rayonnait à travers les marbres plissés, semblables à des coquillages, des colonnes blanches, safran et d'un rose d'aurore jaillissaient des sols multicolores pour rejoindre des plafond scintillants. Le manoir dégageait un sentiment de paix et de sérénité qui plaisait énormément au jeune homme. Toutefois Harry comprenait pourquoi ses parents n'avaient jamais habité ici, c'était tellement grand que ça en devenait ridicule.

//…/…//

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent on ne peut mieux pour Harry, il passa énormément de temps dans l'immense bibliothèque de son père qui semblait inépuisable. Il profita aussi de la compagnie de Severus que son père avait appelé pour continuer les cours de magie noire.

Un soir alors que Harry était dans les bras de son amoureux, il entendit celui-ci demander :

-Tu es prêt pour le bal, mon amour ?

La première pensée qu'eu Harry fut : « quel bal ??? » et puis réfléchissant quelques instant, il lui sembla que son père y avait vaguement fait allusion durant un repas…

-Non, je n'ai plus de robe de soirée…

-Quoi ? Mais Harry, tu sais que c'est l'évènement le plus important de l'année pour les Death Eaters ! C'est l'occasion de se faire voir et de construire des alliances. Tu dois absolument être parfait, ça influencera ton image pour les mois à venir….Et voyant le visage paniqué de son amoureux, il ajouta : « Bon, je veux bien t'aider à te trouver une robe, mais il ne reste que deux jours, ça ne sera pas facile de te trouver quelque chose de convenable dans un délai aussi court. Je crois que nous aurons besoin d'aide, je peux emprunter ta cheminée ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse, Severus pris une pincée de poudre d'un bocal sur la cheminée et en la jetant dans le feu déclara : « Severus Snape pour Lucius Malfoy » 

La tête du Death Eater ne tarda pas à apparaître.

-Oui, Severus ?

-Bonjours Lucius, je suis au manoir Potter, j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main, pourrais-tu venir immédiatement ?

Quelques instant plus tard, Lucius transplanait à côté de la cheminée se demandant pourquoi Severus l'avait fait venir.

-Severus ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ah Lucius, j'ai un petit problème de vêtements... Notre prince n'a pas de robe pour le bal dans deux jours…

Ne se rendant compte qu'Harry était dans la pièce seulement à cet instant, Lucius s'agenouilla rapidement.

-Bonjour Lucius, Severus m'a dit que vous pourriez me trouver de quoi m'habiller pour le bal ?

-J'avais justement un rendez-vous avec mon tailleur demain, Draco a besoin de vêtements… Si vous pouviez venir au manoir vers 14h, il sera sûrement ravi de vous confectionner une tenue adéquate pour l'occasion. 

Se retenant de justesse de remercier Lucius, Harry lui adressa un léger sourire et le congédia lui disant qu'il serait là.

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry se retrouva en caleçon sur la table du salon des Malfoy. Le tailleur, un petit homme maigrelet lui tournait autour, prenant des mesures d'à peu près tout son corps. Après un moment, il se tourna vers Lucius et demanda :

-Que pensez-vous d'une dominante vert sombre ?

-C'est un peu cliché non ?

-Mais ça irait tellement bien avec ses yeux !

-Oui, vous avez sûrement raison, et pour les motifs ?

A ce moment, ils commencèrent à lui tourner autour dessinant des motifs imaginaires dans l'air tout autour de lui, sans jamais oser le toucher et s'inclinant profondément quand ils le frôlaient d'un peu trop près. Tout ceci sous l'œil de Draco qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Harry lui lança un regard made in Mage Noir qui eu pour effet de faire pâlir considérablement le jeune homme, ce qui le ravit.

Le soir du bal, Harry arriva au manoir un peu en avance comme son père le lui avait demandé. Il se sentait peu à son aise dans sa nouvelle robe de soirée, mais ne pouvait nié que c'était la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. (N/S : je vous épargne les détails, je n'ai aucune idée, servez vous de votre imagination…) Il pénétra dans la salle de balle et alla s'incliner devant son père, assis sur son trône. 

-Ah, Harry, parfaitement ponctuel comme d'habitude… Tu es magnifique, viens à mon côté, nous allons accueillir nos invités ensemble.

Peu à peu, les Death Eaters et leurs familles arrivèrent et le bal commença.

Lorsque son père lui donna l'autorisation de se mêler aux convives, Harry se dirigea vers le buffet. Il prit une coupe de champagne et marcha rapidement vers un coin sombre. Après avoir été interrompu une petite dizaine de fois par des Death Eaters lui parlant de Quidditch et autres inepties ayant pour but de lui être agréable, il réussit enfin à se cacher dans les ombres. Il admira un instant les couple évoluer sur la piste de danse d'un air rêveur.

-Vous ne dansez pas, mon prince ?

Harry eut un petit sourire en entendant cette voix venir des ombres à sa droite. 

-Je suis un piètre danseur, mais et vous, Severus ? Je ne vous ai pas encore vu parler avec qui que ce soit, je croyais pourtant que c'était ce soir que les alliances se concluaient ?    

-Ce soir, j'ai un avantage qui me permet de laisser les autres m'aborder…

-Et quel avantage ?

-Eh bien cela me parait évident… Je couche avec le prince des ténèbres…

//…/…//

Le matin du 25 décembre Harry se réveilla tôt, il décida de laisser son amoureux dormir un moment de plus et se dirigea vers le salon pour voir s'il avait reçut des cadeaux. Il porta son regard vers le sapin et resta bouche bée quelques instants. Au milieu de la montagne de paquets, il y avait un homme, couché sur le ventre, semblant stupefixé. Harry couru jusqu'à lui et décrocha la note suspendue à son poignet.

Harry,

Voici ton serviteur personnel, c'est un loup-garou, leur force hors du commun fait d'eux des esclaves tout à fait valables. Severus te fera du Wolfsbane pour son petit problème mensuel.

Très Joyeux Noël 

                 Lord Voldemort

Harry saisit sa baguette et murmura « enervatum ». Instantanément, l'homme bondit sur ses pieds et fit face au Survivant.

-Harry??!!?!!?!!?!?

-Bonjour Remus… heu… joyeux Noël!

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là que c'est-il passé ?

-Je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, Remus.

Une fois que le loup-garou ce fut un peu calmé, Harry repris la parole :

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Je… j'étais en mission pour Dumbledore quand une douzaine de Death Eaters m'est tombé dessus. Je me rappelle de m'être réveillé dans un cachot sombre. Personne n'est venu me voir jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, alors on m'a lavé, stupefixé et je ne me souviens plus de rien à partir de là. Tu pourrais m'expliquer Harry s'il te plaît ?!? Qu'est ce que je fais là, pourquoi des Death Eaters m'aurais amener à toi ??

-Alors ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas être facile à entendre… Je ne suis pas le fils de James…

-Je sais.

-Quoi!??!!!

-Tu… tu n'as pas l'odeur de James, tu as bien un peu de Lily, mais elle est mélangée avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, au début je ne voulais pas embarrasser Lily, et ensuite j'ai bien pensé t'en parler quand j'enseignais, mais je ne voulais pas t'en faire part avant de savoir qui était ton père…

-C'est… c'est Tom Riddle… 

-Alors tu es le fils de Voldemort ?!

Harry acquiesça légèrement attendant la réaction de son ami avec appréhension. Remus ferma les yeux quelques instants, semblant réfléchir intensément. (N/S : Ben oui, c'est le seul Maraudeur qui en est capable alors j'en profite…^^) (H /T : Grrrr... c'est bientôt finit, ces insultes à peine cachées envers Sirius ??) (N/S : non, on vient à peine de commencer les réjouissances…^^) Ouvrant les yeux, il prit Harry dans une étreinte et lui demanda :

-Ça va ? Tu tiens le choc ?     

-Oui, Remus, il n'y a pas de problème, on m'a aidé à faire face…

-Et moi ?? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout ça ?

-Et bien, j'espionne pour Dumbledore, je me suis fais accepter par mon père, et toi… tu es mon cadeau de Noël de sa part…

-Quoi ?

-Il t'a donné à moi comme mon esclave personnel.

- Ok, on récapitule : Tu es le fils de Voldemort et moi je suis ton esclave, c'est bien ça ?

Harry acquiesça et repris :

-Je vais prévenir Dumbledore que tu es en sécurité peut-être voudrais-tu prendre une douche en attendant ?

Une fois Dumbledore prévenu, Harry se rassis sur le canapé réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de Remus lorsque tout à coup, il entendit :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRG!!!!!!!!!!!

Un Severus en caleçon débarqua dans le salon, plus rouge que jamais.

-Harry!! Il y a quelqu'un sous la douche!!!

-Joyeux Noël Sev' ! Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire que Remus est au manoir… ?

-Quoi, c'était Remus ?? Les joues de Severus devinrent encore plus cramoisies.

« Tiens, Severus rougit, c'est intéressant » se dit Harry, un sourire prédateur rampant sur ses lèvres.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un loup-garou très agité, enroulé dans une serviette de bain.

-Harry! Il y a quelqu'un chez toi, il était dans la salle de bain!!!!

-Remus, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Severus ?

-Ah…heu…bonjours Severus ! Joyeux Noël, mais heu… si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry, qui avait trouvé la première partie de la rencontre tout à fait amusante, perdit instantanément son sourire, il allait être obligée d'avouer sa relation à Remus, il espérait qu'il réagirait mieux que Sirius… 

-Heu… ben…. heu… Severus et moi, sommes… heu… ensemble !

Remus cligna un moment des yeux dans le choc puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Félicitation tout les deux, vous méritez ce bonheur ! Mais Sirius va te tuer… Dit-il se tournant vers Severus.

-Il est déjà au courant et l'a à peu près accepté… Severus toussa légèrement. « Mouais enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que si il grogne encore quand il voit Severus, au moins maintenant il ne lui saute plus dessus… »

**Note de Shannara** : Voilà, il est enfin là, je suis navrée du retard, mais j'avais vraiment trop de travail ces temps… Enfin, j'espère que vous avez remarqué que c'était le chapitre le plus long que je n'ais jamais écris, je m'améliore !! Je vais essayez de faire un peu plus vite pour le prochain (surtout que c'est un des plus intéressant…) mais je ne vous garanti rien…

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

**Mangafana**** : Je sais, je sais, pas de sang, pas de mort, mais je ne voulais quand même pas donner trop d'importance à Sirius, il n'en valait pas la peine…^^ (N/T : Non mais je vais la tuer ! ) En fait je suis moi-même déçue de la réaction de Sirius, mais j'avais vraiment hâte d'en finir avec ce chapitre pour aller le plus vite possible… Je ferais peut-être une deuxième version de cette fic une fois que j'en aurais terminé, je suis bien trop impatiente pour mon bien…  Tu ne crois quand même pas que Harry va se mettre à défendre Draco ??? Je suis bien trop sadique pour ça… « Copuler » tiens c'est un verbe que j'aime bien, je devrais l'utiliser plus souvent…^^  ben je crois que ce chapitre a répondu à toutes tes interrogations… à bientôt et merci encore pour la review…**

**Drussilla**** 452 : Je suis quelqu'un qui se prend bien trop la tête pour proposer un plan aussi simple… il faut dire que je n'y avait même pas pensé… Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir, continue à reviewer s'il te plaît !**

**Kyzara** : Eh oui, le temps passe vite, mais c'est nécessaire si je veux faire avancer l'histoire… Merci pour tes compliments et en ce qui concerne Tenaka, je pense qu'elle devrait uploader bientôt, en tout cas je l'espère parce que moi aussi je veux la suiteeuuuh !!! (N/T : c'est fait, j'ai uploadé !)

**Urumi** : Bon Urumi *soupire rien qu'en pensant à la folle de service…* (ouh la méchanteuhh…) Parfait ??? Sirius Black ???(N/T : Bien sûr, quelle question !!) Tu plaisantes là ?? Comment peut tu seulement avoir eu l'idée d'allier ces deux mots dans une phrase ? ARRETE DE L'APPELER SNIVELLUS !! Même toi n'as pas un niveau aussi bas pour sortir des insultes pareilles, il n'y a que deux personnes qui sont assez idiotes pour ça…(Etant un Loup-garou, je ne considère pas Remus comme une personne et Peter ne mérite pas le titre)  Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion quand tu dis que tu en connais plusieurs que leurs erreurs de jeunesse devraient empêcher de dormir… Ah oui, c'est peut-être de n'avoir pas joint le seigneur des ténèbres lorsque ils en avaient l'occasion ?? Et puis t'as pas intérêt à te venger sur un quelconque SC !! Et d'ailleurs à Azkaban, seuls les infidèles perdent l'esprit, les autres n'ont pas à se culpabiliser de leurs actes… Oui Severus est beau, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus !! Et en plus de ça, il est charismatique (pas autant que le SdT mais pas loin), mystérieux, sarcastique, méchant, intelligent et je ne parle là que de ses qualités les plus flagrantes… Comment je peux écrire ça après avoir lu le tome 5 ? Mais c'est bien simple, encore plus facilement que je l'aurais fait avant… Tu pleures en pensant à la page 711 ??  C'est vrai que il y a de quoi !! Il y a de quoi verser des larmes devant la stupidité d'un certain chien galleux…(N/T : Mais faite-la taire ! Shannara je vais te tuer !!!) Après tout qui d'autre aurait fait : Oh un voile !! Et ce serait jeté derrière dans le seul but d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait là, hein?? (N/T : Dis donc, t'es sûre d'avoir bien lu ??) Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai reçu un compliment pour mon sort en allemand, nah !!! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre cette langue mais je ne cherche même plus, ce doit être encore un absurdité de Gryffin'… Tu invoques ma pitié ?? Tu devrais mieux me connaître, je n'en ai aucune… Mouahahahahahahahaha !! Non, je ne ferais pas de concours de la plus longue review avec toi… Et ne dit pas que c'est de la lâcheté, c'est tout simplement un choix stratégique… A bientôt !!

**Vivi**** Malfoy : Eh non, désolée de te décevoir, il ne se fera pas torturer… Merci pour ta review et tes compliments…**

**Kaima1** : Alors, mettons tout de suite les chose au points, non TON (je veux bien te le laisser) Sirius est loin d'être merveilleux, c'est un imbécile qui ne vaut tout simplement pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur lui… (N/T : Déséspérante, Shannara est désespérante...) Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de mal à Remus, je dois me ramollir, mais je pense vraiment que c'est quelqu'un qui vaut la peine d'être sauvé… Sirius et Remus son ton couple préféré ?? Je ne suis pas contre, mais je trouve qu'ils ne méritent pas une histoire entière, ils sont très bien en personnages secondaires… Voilà, merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

**Clau** : oups… je t'avais dit que je ferais vite ?? Je suis vraiment désolée !! Enfin maintenant tu sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir trop confiance en moi pour ce genre de chose… Merci encore pour ta review…

**Tenaka**** Khan : C'est ça ta review constructive ?? Y'a tellement peu de choses dedans que je ne sais même pas que te répondre… si ce n'est merci pour le compliment et je suis contente d'être dans tes author alert ! @+**

**Na-Chan** : Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps !! Oui, tu me fait de plus en plus peur dans Aurum et je ne l'en apprécie que plus…^^ Tu vois, ton petit Rémychou n'est pas trop amoché… Aucun risque que je transforme Sev' en loque, d'autant plus que je viens de disserter pour Urumi sur les qualités de Sev' et les défaut de Siri'… Alors je m'inscrit déjà pour recevoir ton lemon, j'attend  ça avec impatience…^^ Tu ne vois pas Sev' et Lily ensemble ? C'est vrai qu'il est mieux avec Harry, mais quand on fait un Riri/Voldy on n'est bien obligé de mettre Sev' avec Lily sinon James reste le père d'Harry, berk, berk, berk !!!^_^ Oh oui, Sev' est un méchant garçon…^^ Moi non plus je n'aime pas Balzac, c'est loooooooonnng !!! A bientôt !!

**Lisha0401** : Voilà la suite et il n'y a pas de problème je te mail quand je met le prochain… Par contre ça m'arrangerait si tu me le rappelais dans ta review, tu mets juste un PS  du style « n'oublie pas de me signaler le prochain chapitre par mail ! » parce que je ne me le rappellerais jamais à chaque fois, ma mémoire n'est pas au top… Merci beaucoup pour ta review !


	11. Chapitre XI

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ! T_T

Chapitre XI

Avant son retour à Poudlard, Harry eut encore à affronter une épreuve, son père organisa pour lui une séance de torture.

Le mage noir, avait préparé deux Muggles  pour l'occasion, il exécuta une démonstration à Harry  sur le premier lui expliquant longuement les meilleurs méthodes pour garder une victime en vie le plus longtemps possible et laissa son fils faire ses premiers pas dans la matière sur le second.

Après cela, Harry passa tout le reste de la nuit (N/S : Et oui, on ne fait pas une séance de torture le jour, ça enlève toute la magie de la chose...^^) à réfléchir dans les bras de Severus. 

Le matin arriva bien vite, et Harry reprit le train pour Poudlard avec l'espoir que Ron et Hermione ne lui poseraient pas trop de question su ses vacances.

-Alors, Harry, tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, seul au manoir Potter ? demanda Ron quelques secondes après avoir abordé Harry. Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement et répondit qu'il avait eu fort à faire vu la taille de sa nouvelle maison. Un court instant plus tard, la conversation était revenue sur le Terrier et ses habitants. 

//././/

Harry se réveilla un matin peu avant la rentrée avec un mal de tête incroyable. Il profita du fait que ses camarades de chambre ne seraient pas levé avant un moment pour  aller prendre une longue douche dans l'espoir que son mal se tête cesserait. En sortant de la douche, il retint difficilement un cri de surprise: l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était pas la sienne. Il prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et parvint à la conclusion que le sort qui changeait son apparence avait dû cesser de faire effet pendant la nuit. (N/S : C'est qu'il est vif d'esprit notre petit Riri. ^^)Il se détailla un moment. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs, mais plus longs et moins indisciplinés, la couleur de ses yeux n'avait pas changé, mais ils semblaient plus petits ce qui lui donnait l'air moins ahurit, ses pommettes étaient plus hautes et son visage s'était affiné, il avait gagné quelques centimètres et le reste de son corps ne semblait plus maire, mais au contraire, parfaitement sculpté. Le seul bémol à mettre au sujet de ces changements, était qu'il ressemblait maintenant comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'image qu'il avait vue de son père pendant sa deuxième année. (N/S : j'espère que j'ai réussit à vous faire baver, mais je ne me crois pas très douée pour ce genre de description.)

Harry s'habilla en vitesse avec l'idée d'aller voir Dumbledore ou Severus dans les plus brefs délais. Il descendit dans la salle commune priant pour que personne ne le remarque. Il avança d'un pas résolu, passa devant Hermione qui était en train de lire sur un canapé, contourna un groupe de troisième année qui bavardait tranquillement devant la cheminée et arriva enfin devant (ou plutôt derrière) le portrait de la grosse dame. Quand tout à coup, un cri lui parvint aux oreilles, il se retourna vivement (N/S : comme tout bon Gryffindor lorsque il entend une princesse en péril.) et se retrouva nez à nez avec une dizaine de baguettes magiques. Il passa en revue ses environs: Ginny tremblait non loin de lui, « c'est sûrement elle qui a crié » se dit-il, et tous les autres occupants de la salle le pointaient avec leurs baguettes. Hermione s'avança lentement et pris la parole :

-Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Gryffindor. Pourquoi Ginny a-t-elle peur de toi ?? 

-C'e..c'est. Tom. Ri. Riddle. parvint à articuler la plus jeune des Weasley.

Hermione réagit au quart de tour, prenant tout de suite une position plus agressive, elle lança « stupefix ». Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'atteindre sa baguette, Harry mit ses mains en avant dans une tentative futile pour se protéger du rayon violet qui fusait vers lui. Mais juste avant que le sort d'Hermione n'ait atteint le jeune homme, un écran vert sortit de ses mains et l'entoura entièrement faisant rebondir le sort. Hermione essaya encore un ou deux sorts auxquels il arriva la même chose et ordonna à un troisième année d'aller chercher un professeur.

Les mains toujours en avant, Harry pria pour qu'il revienne avec Severus ou Dumbledore.

//././/

Severus Snape se rendait à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner ses pensées dérivant lentement vers le corps si parfait de son amant, lorsqu'un élève le dépassa en courant. 

-J'enlève dix point à Gryffindor pour avoir couru dans les couloirs, Abercrombie !!

Le jeune homme freina brusquement.

-V.. vo.vous. sa. sav. savez.

-Par Merlin, exprimez-vous clairement ! A moins bien sûr que ce ne soit pas à la mesure d'un Gryffindor.

Le jeune homme sembla se reprendre quelque peu.

-Vous-Savez-Qui est dans la salle commune monsieur, je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, est déjà là-bas !  

-Eh bien dépêchez-vous, dit Severus en commençant à réfléchir. Il n'y avait aucune incursion prévue à Poudlard pour les semaines à venir, Severus en était certain, alors la seule chose qui aurait pu faire croire que Voldemort était là, était. Renonçant à toute dignité, Severus, couru en direction de la tour de Gryffindor plein de crainte pour son jeune amant.

Lorsque le portrait de la grosse dame s'écarta finalement, Severus vit ce qu'il avait redouté pendant toute sa course: Minerva McGonagall s'évertuait à jeter des sorts de plus en plus violents, sur un jeune homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Voldemort dans sa jeunesse. Remarquant immédiatement que le bouclier qui entourait le jeune homme faiblissait de secondes en seconde, Severus s'interposa.

-Arrêtez Minerva ! Cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme.

Dès que les sorts s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir, le bouclier du jeune Gryffindor céda sous le coup de la fatigue et il bascula en avant, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps.

Severus le rattrapa avant qu'il touche le sol et lui fit boire quelques goûtes d'une potion énergétique. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme était prêt à se relever. Severus le lâcha à contre c½ur et s'adressa à lui de son ton glacial habituel.

-Suivez-moi, maintenant, lui dit-il, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Et sans un regard en arrière il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte de sortie, se félicitant mentalement pour avoir su si bien maintenir son rôle de maître des potions alors que son amant était en mauvaise posture. Lorsqu'il atteint le portrait de la grosse dame, il soupira en entendant une voix légèrement apeurée l'apostropher :

-Excusez-moi professeur Snape.        

Ca avait été bien trop facile.

Il se retourna rapidement ses robes tourbillonnant avec lui dans un effet dramatique parfaitement maîtrisé.

-Qu'il a-t. Commença-il dans un élan de mauvaise humeur, avant de voir la baguette de la directrice adjointe pointée directement sur le c½ur de son amant. « Minerva, arrêtez vos enfantillages, vous ne risquez absolument rien avec ce jeune homme, je vous le garanti. »

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez Severus, j'ai été à l'école avec lui, je vous assure que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui.

Severus soupira encore une fois, ça allait prendre un moment.

A cet instant, le portrait s'ouvrit sur un Albus Dumbledore rayonnant.

-Ah Severus, commença-il, vous êtes déjà là.

-Oui Albus, je suis là, mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec votre directrice adjointe, elle refuse de laisser sortir ce jeune homme répondit-il en désignant Harry.

-Et si nous allions discuter de tout cela dans mon bureau ? lança joyeusement le directeur.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur fut d'une longueur incroyable pour Harry, McGonagall ne le quitta pas des yeux une seconde, il sentait son regard à l'affût du moindre geste suspect.

Harry l'ignorait, mais une autre paire d'yeux était fixée sur lui, Severus détaillait son amoureux des pieds à la tête imaginant déjà ce corps si parfait frémir sous ses caresses.

Lorsque ils furent tous installés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose pris la parole d'un ton sec:

-Très bien, allez-vous enfin me dire qui est ce jeune homme ?!

Ce fut Harry qui répondit à la question en relevant simplement la mèche de ses cheveux qui masquait sa cicatrice. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la cicatrice McGonagall tomba de sa chaise. Dès que les explications nécessaires furent donnée à la directrice adjointe, Dumbledore dit à Harry qu'il ferait part des circonstances à toute l'école pendant le repas de midi et qu'en attendant il était dispensé de ces classes du matin. Il lui demanda également de rester dans les appartements de Severus pour la matinée, ce à quoi Harry se dépêcha d'acquiescer.       

//././/

**Note de Shannara** : Bon, alors je m'arrête là, je sais que ce n'est pas une fin excellente et je comptais en mettre plus, mais je pense que vous avez attendu assez longtemps et puis ça me permet de mettre les réactions dans le chapitre suivant, c'est pas plus mal de séparer les deux choses. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié et n'oubliez pas, j'écris plus vite quand on me review.^^

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

**Tenaka Khan** : Vraiment t'es nul ma fille !! Non mais il faut faire attention quand on insrit son pseudo !! Ben oui, Riri à de mauvaise notes, c'est un peu comme toi. Non, je sais que ce n'est pas totalement vrai, mais quelsque que tu veux, c'était tellement facile !! Je ne suis pas clémente, j'aurais été clémente en me contentant d'un cruciatus. Là la torture est bien plus subtile, surtout pour Lucy, imagine ça, lui, un Malfoy, se retrouver à cirer les pompes d'un gamin de l'âge de son fils. J'admet que le « mon amour » n'était pas forcément très bien choisis, mais on dira que j'ai fait de l'humour.^^ Non, non et non !! c'est tellement courrant les « ancien béguins entre Sev et Rem' que 4a ne vaut plus la peine d'en introduire !! Pov' petite fille qui n'a rien à manger, en tout cas j'espère que ton frère en à bavé ?? Tu sais bien que le HS ne me dérange pas vraiment.^^ Et bien voilà la suite puisque tu la voulais !

**Lalouve **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre là ??

**Na-Chan** : Hello !! Bon, alors, je fait vite parce que je dois aller en cours.-_- 'est vrai que Remus a pas fait grand-chose pour défendre Sev', mais faut pas lui en demander trop quand même, c'est un Maraudeur et un Gryffin' !! C'est vrai ça aurait été une bonne idée de mettre Remy sous sortilège il va falloir que j'exploite ça ! En plus ça vient de me donner une idée vraiment méchante merci beaucoup !!^^   J'adore ton idée de base pour Aurum, toutefois, j'aurais pas fait les choses comme ça, moi j'aurais fait un Sevy/Voldy-qui-a-retrouvé-l'apparence-de-ces-16-ans pas viol, suivit d'une dispute et ensuite un Riri/Voly-qui-a-retrouvé-l'apparence-de-ces-16-ans pas viol non-plus suivit d'encore une dispute et puis Riri qui va se consoler dans les bras de Sevy et puis tous les trois se réconcillie et on obtient un Sevy/Riri/Voldyy !^^ Enfin je m'égard. j'ai pas prévu de fuite dans la gazette pour Harry/Sevy parce que le pauvre petit chéri à déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, et surtout que moi j'ai déjà de la peine à gérer l'intrigue principales sans encore compliquer les choses !^^ J'espère que tu auras aimé la suite ! Ah oui, et encore une chose : je veux la suite de Aurum, ça fait des semaines que t'as pas updater, t'es encore plus lente que moi !!^__^ @+

**Mietek** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliment j'espère que tu aimera autant la suite !

**Mangafana **: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la douche ! Ben Sirius à perdu son avantage sur James du coup, lui aussi il est mort ! ! (oh, c'est l'horreur je me rend compte que j'ai pas updater après la sortie du tome 5 !! je suis encore une fois désolée !) Non mais franchement quelle idée de se jeter derrière un voile dont on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière.^^ (je sais, je transforme les évènements à mon avantage, mais j'aime bien cette version^^)  Bien sûr que je préfère la jouer sadique, c'est bien plus drôle ainsi et ça me correspond mieux !^^ Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite t'a plue ?

**Shiori** : Bon, je fait très vite parce qu'il est 7h29 et qu'on est lundi matin !^^ c'est vrai que disposer c'est mieux que coller !lol Non, j'avais pas perdu le fil, mais c'était tout juste !!lol Oui trois c'est un chiffre rond mais deux aussi c'en est un !!^^ Ben si tu a des idées pour Remus je suis preneuse parce que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en faire !!  @+

**Clau** : Non, je ne lâche tjs pas, ne t'inquiète pas !! Merci pour les compliments ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !?

**Kyzara **: Je suis vraiment désolée, pour le temps !! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça faisait si longtemps, c'est fou ce que ça peut passer vite !! Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !!

**Kalika** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant !?

**Lunicorne **: Mais non, j'ai oublié personne ! Ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien finir cette fic !! Merci pour la review !

**Lululle **: Je suis contente que tu aimes, surtout que j'apprécie énormément tes fic !! Merci pour les compliments j'espère que tu a aimé la suite !?

**lo** : Merci beaucoup !! Alors tu as lu quoi comme fic dans mes favoris ??

Et enfin

**Urumi **: Bon, alors je fais très vite parce que j'aimerais uplaoder avant d'aller en cours! Oups, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas updater je vois, c'était avant la nuit SDA !!^^ Je sais, que la mienne est plus longue c'était bien le but !! Comme quoi les Slytherin finisse tjs par avoir le dessus sur les Gryffin' ^^!! C'est exactement ça, tu a compris ! Sev' est beaucoup trop bien pour Siri ! Non mais quelle idée de les mettre ensemble !! Je suis ravie que Draco m'aime bien ! Moi j'adore Remus dans un paquet cadeau, je suis sûr que tu aimerais en recevoir un en plus !! Non, je ne suis pas normale, mais je le suis plus que toi !! Mais je ne sous entend rien du tout sur le niveau d'intelligence de Sirius, je ne me permettrais pas ! *grin* Sache que je ne plaisante jamais lorsque il s'agit du Dark Lord !! Exactement « tuer des innocents (personne n'est jamais innocent !) et en être fier » ! Je maintient tjs que Sirius c'est jeté derrière le voile !! C'est la version la plus plausible après tout !!^^ Sev est un dieu !! Bon, je dois y aller alors on reparlera de ça une autre fois ! En tout cas bon courage à toi Draco pour vivre dans la tête d'une Gryffindork pareille !! @+ ****


	12. Chapitre XII

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. T_T

Chapitre XII

Harry passa la matinée dans les bras de Severus.

Le jeune homme savait que sa vie changerait au moment où le sort d'apparence qui cachait sa vraie parenté s'en irait et il avait besoin de réfléchir au comportement qu'il devrait maintenant adopter. Son père n'accepterait certainement plus qu'il soit vu en compagnie de Gryffindor. Et de toute façon, ces camarades de dortoir lui en voudraient sûrement de ne pas leur avoir révélé son secret. Faisant ainsi une croix sur de futures amitiés potentielles, Harry décida que la meilleure chose à faire pour garantir la satisfaction de son père était de jouer en permanence les « Mages Noirs en formation ». Dorénavant, il devrait tout le temps avoir à l'esprit, que selon son père, personne, excepté certains Death Eaters, n'était digne de le regarder et encore moins de lui adresser la parole. Il devrait faire en sorte que chaque personne qu'il rencontrerait ait l'impression d'être un Muggle. Soupirant, il se dit que cela ne serait sûrement pas aussi facile que ça. Enfin, son apparence actuelle et sa puissance nouvellement gagnée aideraient certainement.

Les deux amants mangèrent dans les appartements de Severus et il fut bientôt temps pour Harry d'aller en cours.

En passant la porte de Severus, Harry adopta tout de suite la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixé le matin même. Il redressa la tête et partit d'un pas imposant vers sa salle de cours sans jeter un regard à n'importe qui sur son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de DCFM, un silence instantané se fit. Il s'installa seul au fond de la classe évitant tout aussi bien les regards haineux des Gryffindor que les inclinaisons de tête respectueuse de certains Slytherin qui essayaient d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

A cet instant, Sirius entra d'un pas joyeux. (N/S : vous voyez les nains dans Blanche Neige ? Et bien du même pas joyeux…^^Je sais que la comparaison est plutôt minable, mais c'est l'image qui m'est venu à l'esprit !^^) (N/T : non, vous ne rêvez pas, elle a osé faire cette comparaison... j'ai envie de la tuer, personnellement...) En arrivant devant la classe, il remarqua le silence inhabituel de ses étudiants. Mettant comme à son habitude les pieds dans le plat, il demanda d'une voix guillerette :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

Et puis comme personne ne répondit, il remarqua (enfin)(N/T : Shannara, j'en ai vraiment marre, l !!) les coups d'oeils nerveux que jetaient certains étudiants au fond de la salle. Regardant à son tour l'étudiant qui se trouvait dans le coin le plus éloigné de lui, il resta bouche bée quelques instants, la magie semblait émaner de lui comme une aura. Réfléchissant quelques minutes de plus il s'exclama tout d'un coup :

-Harry ?!

-Alors, cher parrain, incapable de reconnaître son propre filleul ? Répondit Harry d'une voix suave qui rivalisait avec celle de Severus dans ses meilleurs jours.

-Wow, Harry ! Regarde-toi un peu, tu es magnifique ! Tu vas tomber tous les mecs du collège avec un physique pareil. Et puis comme si un éclair de génie lui était parvenu (N/S : ce qui est hautement improbable, mais pour ceux qui connaisse c'est le même éclair que celui qui est parvenu à Legolas lorsqu'il sort « une diversion » dans le Retour du Roi, mais là je m'égare…^^)(N/T : elle a os !!! Ele l'a comparer à la poupée barbie !! Je vous le promet, très chers lectrices (lecteurs ?), la prochaine fois que je la vois je la tue !), il ajouta : «D'ailleurs ça serait peut-être bien d'en profiter pour voir d'autres gens… »

A ce moment, Harry arborait un joli rouge tomate. Lui, qui voulait paraître impressionnant c'était plutôt raté, tout le monde allait se moquer de lui à présent.

Toutefois, avant la fin de l'après-midi, pour la majorité des élèves de l'école, Harry était le parfait héritier de Voldemort et Sirius était redevenu un Death Eater. 

Le cours de potion qui suivit se passa plutôt bien pour Harry. Severus mit un point d'honneur à ne pas lui adresser un regard ce qui était plutôt déstabilisant quand on pensait aux regards brûlants qu'il interceptait la veille. Mais Harry comprenait très bien que son amant avait aussi une couverture à sauvegarder. Il fit sa potion seul et la réussit parfaitement, c'était comme s'il avait soudainement accès à une partie de son cerveau qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue, il comprenait maintenant comment les ingrédients réagissaient les uns avec les autres et comment les mélanger pour obtenir tel ou tel effet. 

Mais à la fin du cours, alors qu'Harry rangeait ses affaires, Ron passa à côté de lui et lança un « traître » assez peu discret puisque ce fut Severus qui répondit depuis l'autre bout de la salle :

-10 points de moins à Gryffindor pour s'attarder en classe Weasley, je ne veux pas vous voir plus longtemps qu'il n'est absolument nécessaire.

Après cet événement, Harry ne se risqua pas longtemps à la tour de Gryffindor. Il y alla seulement quelques minutes pendant le dîner pour prendre les affaires dont il aurait besoin pour le lendemain, et s'installa pour la nuit dans les appartement de Severus.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry entra dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers l'extrémité de la table de Gryffindor essayant de ne pas avoir l'air affecté par le silence oppressant qui emplissait la salle. Lorsqu'il s'assit, tous les élèves situés à moins de six sièges de lui s'enfuirent en courant. Retenant un soupire, il entama son déjeuner sans un regard à qui que ce soit et lorsque le courrier arriva, le conversation avaient repris presque normalement. Toutefois, le fait que le Daily Prophet titre : « Harry Potter, fils de Vous-Savez-Qui ! » n'arrangea pas vraiment sa popularité.

De plus, après que tout le monde ait eu le temps de lire l'article en long et en large, un grand corbeau d'un noir d'ébène fit irruption dans la pièce réinstallant le silence de plomb qu'avait entraîné l'arrivée d'Harry. Lorsqu'on le vit se diriger vers Harry, des cris emplirent la Grande Salle. Le jeune Gryffindor, quant à lui, ignora totalement le brouhaha et ouvrit tranquillement son courrier.

_Mon très cher fils, _

_On m'a appris ton changement d'apparence, et je suis satisfait que ta puissance se soit révélée._

_Jusqu'alors tu n'étais que mon fils, maintenant tu mérites véritablement d'être mon hériter._

_Malgré cela, j'aimerais que tu t'abstienne de faire trop étalage de ta puissance, il est important  que tu maîtrise ton pouvoir et Poudlard est encore le meilleur endroit pour ce faire. Ainsi n'utilise pas la Magie Noire en dehors des cours de Severus, et si un quelconque agent du ministère venaient te poser des questions ou t'arrêter, n'aie pas l'air de résister, mes contacts au ministère seront sûrement assez influents pour arranger les choses légalement._

_Laisse moi encore t'assurer que je suis très fier de toi._

_Avec toute ma considération,_

_Lord Voldemort   _

Après avoir tranquillement rangé la lettre dan sa poche, Harry repris son petit déjeuner comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais quelques instants plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée laissant passer le Ministre de la Magie en personne accompagné de plusieurs Aurors. Dumbledore réagit immédiatement, se levant, il apostropha calmement le Ministre.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur le Ministre ? 

-Vous ne le savez pas ? trépigna le petit homme. « Je viens arrêter Potter, bien évidemment ! »

-Qu'est-ce que ce jeune homme a-t-il bien pu faire pour nécessiter des moyens aussi extrêmes ? Demanda le directeur examinant la trentaine d'Aurors qui formaient la suite du ministre.

-Mais… c'est le fils de Vous-Savez-Qui !! s'exclama-il légèrement décontenancé.

-Et… ??

-Voyons Albus, vous ne songez pas réellement à laisser le fils du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps en libert ?

Pendant ce débat, le silence s'était réinstallé dans le Hall, tout le monde écoutait avidement l'échange. Tout le monde ? Non ! Un jeune homme aux yeux verts continuait impassiblement à manger son petit déjeuner.

-Je ne pensais pourtant pas qu'être l'enfant d'un Mage Noir était passible d'emprisonnement Cornélius ?

-Ma… Mais… Mais… 

-Maintenant Cornélius, vous devriez rentrer au Ministère, je suis sûr que des affaires bien plus importantes vous attendent là-bas.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait débattre avec Dumbledore de la légalité de ses actions, le Ministre de la Magie fit volte-face et sortit de la salle d'un pas qui se voulait imposant jetant au passage un regard mi-effrayé, mi-fulminant à Harry.  

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :     

**Diane23** : Ou dois-je dire Artémis? Merci beaucoup, pour la review, ça me touche énormément venant de ta part, surtout quand on sais que tu apprécies la bonne littérature comme l'assassin royal. (là tu doit avoir trouvé qui je suis non??) À bientôt sur PMW et si tu à encore des doutes sur mon identité, je rajoute encore une petite chose : Royal n'est pas un BRIMMSA!!!^^

**Kalika**: Oh, encore une qui à envie de me tuer… je sais, je suis lente mais l'important c'est que tu aimes non ?? Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

**Gally_chan** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant !?

**Lyly** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a tout autant plue !!

**Lululle** : ^_^ merci infiniment, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue !!

**Lalouve**: Je suis contente que la réaction des Gryffin' t'ai plue ! J'espère que tu seras aussi contente de la réaction des autres et de celle d'Harry lui-même !? Merci pour la review.

**Mangafana** : Voilà les réactions que tu attendais, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue ! Pour Sirius, c'est vrai qu'on peut encore avoir des doutes, c'est pas vraiment clair ce qui se passe derrière ce voile... enfin reste plus qu'à attendre et voir ! Franchement j'espère qu'il reviendra il était bien pratique quand on devait ajouter une touche d'humour, c'était tellement facile de se foutre de sa gueule ! (N/T : mmm, commençons la liste des tortures sur Shanna-chou...) Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Shiori** : Non, non, et non !! Je ne vais pas expliquer l'énigme de la barbe de Dumby avec Remus !!! Berk, berk, berk !! Non, mais tu as de ses idées de temps en temps toi ! ^^ Attend deux secondes, tu dis que mon Riri ressemble à qui ?? Parce que des séries en trois tome avec un personnage qui passe du bien au mal, y'en a pas mal !! Merci pour ta review, j'attend la suivante !!^^ 

**Mymypotter****/Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et bonne chance pour ton histoire !

**Kyzara** : Bon, alors, je suis légèrement fâchée avec toi et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop une fois que j'en aurais fini mais là ça ne va pas du tout !! Comment as-tu pu oser m'appeler Shannara-chou !! (N/T : encore bravo pour cette brillante trouvaille, maintenant j'ai un surnom pour l'énerver !) Ça m'arrache les oreilles !! Je ne suis ni chou, ni gentille et je n'ai aucune envie d'être l'un ou l'autre !! Je suis une auteur méchante et je reste une auteur, méchante, malgré tes menaces de fouet !!^__^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !! 

**Lo** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'a plue !! Tu as aimé celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom ?? Moi j'adore ce Harry !!

**Clau**: j'essayerais de faire plus vite, mais c'est difficile ! Merci pour tes compliments !

**Urumi** : Et bien, c'était court, comme review !! Oui, Draco, « plaire » était un doux euphémisme à une époque, mais Severus n'est pas contre l'idée de recommencer, il faudra juste qu'on se trouve un autre terrain de jeu que le Loft…^^ Encore une fois, je review Miya, pas Khellar, je ne me permettrais pas, elle est bien trop douée, pour que j'ai l'audace de lui parler directement !! (N/T : de 1, ça va les chevilles ?? De 2, ça sous-entend que Miya écris moins bien que Khellar ?? è.é) (oh, oui, mes chevilles vont très bien merci de t'en inquiéter!! Et non, ça ne veux pas dire que Miya écrit moins bien que Khellar, ça veut simplement dire qu'elle sait très bien saisir les perches que lui lances notre chère Rourou !^^) Ok, je veux bien de ton Sev'/Siri' tant que Sev se fout bien de la gueule de ton petit chéri avant d'en arriver là…^^ Non, je ne dis pas que Bella ne pourrait pas l'avoir poussé elle-même à travers le voile, je dis seulement qu'elle n'en avait pas besoins…^^ Et je ne réfuterai pas les accusations comme quoi elle est faible on ne passe pas 13 ans à Azkaban sans séquelles, y'a qu'à voir Sirius…^^ C'est quand tu veux Dray, ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile de vivre dans sa tête à elle !! @+

**Nico** : On peut dire que tu as de la chance toi, j'ai reçu ta review juste quand j'avais fini ! Alors voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Notes finale de Tenaka : Juste pour vous jurer que j'ai essayé de la faire modifier son chapitre et retirer toutes ses insultes plus ou moins directes envers Sirius, sans succès...

Réponse de Shannara : Je me suis bien trop amusée pour enlever quoi que ce soit !^^ Ah, et si certaines d'entre vous veulent m'envoyer des review assassines à ce sujet, je suis ouverte à tout, étant entourée de fans de Sirius, j'ai tout plein d'arguments !^^ 


End file.
